With All My Heart
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Yang and Pyrrha were happily dating, so they never expected to fall in love with someone else. As Weiss struggles with having feelings for both of her new friends, they struggle in understanding their feelings for her and each other. (OT3, Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha).
1. The Girl At The Gym

**A commission for beacontacticsmod! They asked for a prequel/partner kind of story to my Pyrrha/Weiss/Yang OT3 in my story Carefree. This will explore how the three of them got into a polyamorous relationship, which is something I've never written before, but know plenty about.**

 **This takes place in a Normal Life College AU!**

 **I also wanna say Happy Birthday to Xlth and hope they can enjoy this tiny token of appreciation as thanks for all the stolen RWBY artwork sourcing they do tirelessly and on a daily basis. And for all the other wonderful things they do! Love you, Xlth!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

With All My Heart

Chapter 1. The Girl At The Gym

Yang did her best to ignore the beeping alarm of her cell phone that morning, just as she tried to do every other morning.

She buried her face deeper into her pillow and groaned in defiance.

"Ugh, Pyrrha, make it stoooop."

Her roommate, who also just so happened to be her girlfriend of several months now, was lying in bed beside her, also just being roused by the noise.

Luckily for them, their dorm room was a bit different from most of the others on campus, where the beds were more or less built into the walls at opposite sides of the room. Yang's bed was like that, but for some reason, the other bed was moveable, and could easily be slid across the floor.

And even _more_ luckily for them, the beds fit perfectly beside one another. Which allowed for the two of them to keep as close together as they pleased at night.

Yang lifted her face only barely to glimpse Pyrrha's form beside her. Her girlfriend was just pushing herself up now, stretching her arms out before herself. The long, crimson hair that was usually tied into a neat, straight ponytail for classes or other social events was now loose, wavy, and a little frazzled, a charming sight none but Yang ever got the privilege to witness.

Pyrrha reached out for the nearby table where Yang's phone was giving off its irritatingly-jovial little jingle of an alarm and swiped it to silence the sounds, bringing relief and quiet to the room once more.

"Thank yooouu..." Yang sighed. "Just leave it on snooze. Ten more minutes..."

As she resigned herself to nap a little while longer, Pyrrha took the time to take note of things in a bit more detail.

The sunlight coming in from behind the drawn curtains was certainly the same kind of dull light that typically shone through at 7AM on an early spring morning. Usually, they'd have to be getting up now if they'd want to make it on time to their morning classes.

But as she looked down at Yang's phone again, she caught sight of the date. Squinting, she peered across the room at the calendar hanging on the back of the closed door and sighed.

"Yang..." Smirking, she put the phone back down and reached over to pat her girlfriend's back. "You forgot to change your alarm since yesterday morning. Today's Saturday."

In one swift, enthusiastic – but still clumsy and sleepy – motion, the blonde girl rolled herself over to face her roommate.

"Really? Oh god, thank _god_. That's the best news I've heard all week..."

"Is it?" Pyrrha mused. "What about when I told you I was taking you out to dinner on Wednesday?"

"Hearing that today is Saturday is the _second_ best news I've heard all week."

Pyrrha chuckled at Yang's lazy, happy correction and leaned down over her for a soft kiss. Yang hummed against her lips and reached up to loop her arms around Pyrrha and pull her down.

"Well..." she mumbled. "Now that we're both up, how about some quality snugglin' time?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Pyrrha rested her body gently over Yang's, bracing just a bit of her weight on her elbows on either side of the pillow.

She knew better than anyone just how strong Yang was, considering she'd watch her lift weights at the gym every chance they got. But she knew she herself had quite a bit of muscle as well, and she didn't want to crush Yang so early in the morning.

She could feel Yang's fingers curling through her hair, running all down her back. Yang knew her sweet spots, and even now was deliberately brushing the pads of her fingers and the very tips of her nails lightly along Pyrrha's spine, just barely pushing against the fabrics of her nightgown.

The touch was feather-light, and she'd perfected the technique enough by now to have it elicit a giggle from Pyrrha within seconds.

"Yang!" she squealed softly. "Are you sure you're awake enough for a tickle fight? You won't win unless you really give it your all."

"I'll take my chances."

"All right, then. So be it!"

Their tired eyes met and sparked with a bit of a friendly challenge.

Pyrrha retaliated by sliding one hand behind Yang's head and gliding her nails along the nape of her neck. The unexpected counterattack made her stiffen up and jolt a little.

"Oh, shit-!"

But it was too late, and the blonde was soon trapped in a losing fight against her own laugher. She wiggled her fingers over Pyrrha's back to try and dissuade her, but Pyrrha had the advantage of her surprise attack and quite literally stayed on top for the moment.

"You should have taken those extra ten minutes, Yang!" she teased. "There's no way you'll best me now!"

"We'll, h-haah, w-we'll see about that!"

Yang flashed her hand down to the small of Pyrrha's back, then quickly ran it up along her side, over her ribcage. Pyrrha squeaked, and that single second of lapse was all Yang needed in order to reverse their positions – again, quite literally.

She pushed Pyrrha off of herself in one skilled movement, flipping her over onto the stationary bed triumphantly.

"Hah! Now take _this_ , Nikos!"

Yang used both hands to tickle all up and down Pyrrha's sides, straddling her hips to still her thrashing legs.

"Y-Yang!" she cried between bouts of not-so-composed laughter. "Y-Yang, that's no fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, babe. And this is a little of both!"

She continued her tickling, then leaned down to quickly kiss Pyrrha's forehead.

From under her, Pyrrha did her best to grab her hips and slide her hands up under Yang's tank-top to tickle her toned stomach, but Yang batted her hands away. Despite her sleepiness, Yang wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially not one like this, without giving it her all.

Before long, Pyrrha was twisting and turning futilely beneath her, pinned down to the bed helplessly as she laughed uncontrollably, the sound of pure merriment.

"A-All right!" she gasped. "Yang, y-you win! I surrender!"

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear."

With a smug grin on her lips, Yang relinquished her attack and pulled her hands away.

Pyrrha lie breathless beneath her, her clothes ruffled and hair a mess, her smooth skin covered in a thin veil of sweat, eyes closed and lips smiling as her chest heaved. It was both adorable and attractive all at the same time, overall making her as irresistible as ever.

Yang gave in, leaned down, and kissed her briefly, then pulled away to let her breathe again.

After a moment of regaining her breath, Pyrrha's eyelids fluttered open and shifted into focus on her.

"That makes this... five wins for you..."

"And four for you," Yang finished proudly.

"Don't worry," Pyrrha sighed. "I'll catch up and pass you soon... when you least expect it."

"Buuut now that this fight's over, you can't ambush me for at least another hour, don't forget."

"Yes, yes. I know the rules, Yang. Come here..." She opened her arms and gave Yang that needy, imploring look, the one she knew she couldn't resist.

With her victory already decided and accepted, Yang happily gave in and lowered herself down again. Pyrrha pulled her into an embrace, letting Yang rest on top of her now.

"Mm, as the winner, you deserve a reward, Yang~"

Pyrrha kissed her cheek softly and started running her hands up and down through her hair. She rolled Yang's shirt up a bit and slipped her hands underneath to scratch lightly over her skin in slow strokes and soothing circles.

Yang was moaning within seconds.

"Pyrrhaaaaa... oh god..."

"Shhh... you just relax now. Let me give you your _prize_ , Yang..."

She felt a shudder of anticipation go through her girlfriend as she continued to run her hands all over her back.

Slowly, Pyrrha shifted their weight again, intending to get on top of her for something a little more mischievous.

But they were both so caught up in the drowsy, relaxing moment, and were so eager for what was to come next that neither was paying attention to where they were on the beds. They'd rolled each other over quite a few times already in their skirmish, after all.

With both their weight on the moveable bed now, Pyrrha's attempt to flip them over once again resulted in flipping more than just their positions.

With a dangerous shift in weight, both girls tensed up and let out little wheezes of curse words before the inevitable befell them.

Literally.

Pyrrha went down first, and Yang landed on top of her, knocking the breath out of the both of them as they hit the floor in an unceremonious heap of tangled limbs and hair. At the same time, Pyrrha's bed slid and was turned over onto its side, crashing against the underside of their work desk as the pillows and sheets slid off the mattress and onto the girls below.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, the sounds of the furniture slamming together and the thudding of bodies onto the hardwood floor quickly fading once again into silence. Then it was only moans and groans and wheezes.

"Ow..." Yang grunted. "Oh geez... talk about a rude awakening..."

"Yang... are you okay?" Pyrrha wheezed from underneath her.

"Yeah..." She sat up rubbing her head and tossing the sheets off her back. She found her girlfriend's hands and helped her sit up, then reached over to fix the strap that had fallen down her arm. Yang shook her head, but her lips were smiling despite it all. "God, Pyrrha. That was really something. That went from being one of the most inviting moments of my life to probably the _un_ sexiest thing ever."

"I'm sorry," she chuckled. "Perhaps I can make up for it later?"

"We'll see." Yang leaned over and kissed her again, and Pyrrha happily returned it.

Now that they were both definitely and unarguably awake, they had little choice but to start their Saturday early.

As they pulled one another to their feet, they smoothed out ruffed clothes and hair, shared a few more kisses, and mumbled about what had just happened.

Together, they righted the furniture and made their respective beds up as neatly as possible.

As Yang started pawing through her drawers, she paused to ask Pyrrha's opinion on what they should do for the day.

"Hey, are we gonna hit the gym again?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"All right, then I'll dress for it." She pulled out an outfit very similar to her sleepwear, another tank-top and a pair of shorts. "I wonder if that girl will be there again..."

"Oh, you noticed her, too?"

Pyrrha's response made Yang realize she'd spoken out loud. But she was even more surprised to hear Pyrrha knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "You mean that girl at the gym, right? The one with the pretty white hair?"

"Pretty?" Pyrrha repeated, raising an eyebrow in mild interest. Yang quickly realized her blunder and quickly stammered to correct herself.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like _that_ , Pyrrha!"

"Calm down, Yang. I'm not offended." She crossed the room and took Yang's hand in hers to ease her nerves. "Just because we're dating each other doesn't mean we won't still find other people good-looking. I'm rather glad you said that about her, because I was actually thinking she was quite cute, as well."

"Oh thank god." Yang pulled Pyrrha into a quick, tight hug. "I was afraid you'd get mad or something."

"Not at all! And besides, it's difficult not to notice her. She always seems to be there when we are, doesn't she? It's only natural we'd take note of her, right?"

"Yeah. You're totally right."

Yang let her go, and Pyrrha kissed her nose.

"Maybe today if she's there, we could strike up a conversation with her. She seems like a nice person," Pyrrha said. "I know it's none of my business, but she's always by herself and I can't help but feel she's lonely."

"Yeah. I thought the same thing. Sometimes she looks a little sad and I can't help but wanna go over and chat her up, y'know?"

"I feel the same. So since we both agree on it, if she's there today, shall we go talk to her? Just for a bit?"

"Sure! That's fine by me!"

With that little tidbit mutually decided on, they continued going about their morning routine.

They took turns in the bathroom to freshen up and change, and in a matter of minutes had grabbed their personal gym bags, stepped into their sneakers, and were out the door to get some breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short! This whole fic is stemming from a drabble that ended up being chapter 2, so the first few chapters are a bit short. However, future chapters will be much longer!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	2. A String Of Surprises

**I'm glad so many people seem to be on-board with the idea of this story! I'm excited to share it! This chapter began as just a prompt and the rest of the fic expanded from it, so it might seem a little awkward.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. A String Of Surprises

Weiss didn't particularly like the gym on her college campus.

It was often overly-crowded, especially on the weekends, and the equipment wasn't as up-to-date as the machines at the public place. This gym was larger, and had various different kinds of equipment, and more than enough sets for everyone hoping to use them.

Unlike herself, however, most other college students tended to use the facilities on their local campuses, so she was often one of the few people her age to come to the local gym in town.

As she walked in today, at the mildly busy hour of 8 in the morning, she selected a quiet corner to lay down her personal mat and began stretching herself out, reaching down to her sneakers and twisting her arms and back to work out the kinks and stiffness.

Just as always, she'd eaten a light breakfast of just toast and coffee this morning and planned to eat a bit more after her workout.

Of course, she came to the gym for the same reasons as anyone else did – to stay in shape, become more fit, and work off a bit of the excess stresses brought on by her college.

But Weiss had a couple more reasons as well. Two, in fact.

They walked in just then, chatting casually as they always did.

Both of the girls were fairly taller than herself, about the same height as one another.

The girl with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail had her usual black shorts and orange tank top on. She tended to do more strength and weight training than anything else.

The other girl's ponytail was deep red, and she wore a black sports bra and red shorts. This girl often trained for endurance.

Though she'd never intended to pry, Weiss had picked up on their preferences over the weeks.

The duo was fairly difficult to miss, considering how well-endowed and gorgeous they both were. She was certain they must have been models or professional athletes.

Due to their looks, Weiss often found herself in the same boat as many of the other gym-goers in stealing a few glances here and there.

But Weiss hated to feel like she was being the same as the few distasteful people who whistled and licked their lips. Though she'd never do anything as unruly or disrespectful as that, she couldn't help but feel guilty for judging the pair by their stunning appearances alone.

They always strutted in together, arm in arm, laughing merrily and chatting. The way they were always wrapping their arms around one another and sharing kisses made it clear that they were romantically involved.

She didn't know why that invoked such confusing feelings within the pit of her stomach, and she always did her best to suppress those emotions, believing they were highly inappropriate.

Weiss liked hearing them talk, even though it was never her intention to eavesdrop.

She also always found it embarrassingly difficult not to stare at them as they worked out next to her.

But she'd often just attest her increased heart rate to her work on the treadmill rather than anything else.

Today commenced like any other. Weiss tried not to listen in as the two girls talked together – it was in this manner she'd learned their names a few weeks ago.

The gym was quiet this morning, and since Weiss chose not to listen to music when she worked out, it was all too easy to hear what they were saying.

Yang, the blonde girl, was proposing they have a contest together.

"Bet'cha I can lift two-hundred."

Pyrrha, the red-haired girl, laughed at that.

"Then I'll do two-ten."

Weiss turned her face away and sputtered as she listened to them talk. She herself could barely lift fifty.

 _I suppose some people are just built for that sort of thing. And I suppose I'm better at working out my mind rather than my body._

She finished up her basic stretches on her mat, once again finding her eyes straying towards the weight lifting machines...

She caught herself, and shook her head quickly. She folded up her mat and pushed it into her gym bag, then searched for her water bottle, only to find she'd forgotten to pack one.

 _Wonderful. That's what I get for waking up late and rushing... all so I could get here at the same time as them. I swear, these crushes will be the death of me..._

Sighing, she stood and headed for the treadmill to start. She'd have to take it slow today without her water to drink.

 _And just for one day, I shouldn't gawk at them so much... Honestly, what is wrong with me?_

As she turned on the machine, the little whirring sounds of its mechanical components weren't nearly loud enough to drown out the voices of the other two girls nearby. Weiss stepped on and started jogging slowly, but she heard them all too easily, only a few machines away from herself.

"Aw man!" Yang was complaining. "The bar's busted!"

"What? Oh my, you're right. This notice says it won't be fixed until next week."

"Bummer…" Yang grumbled. "Now we can't lift like we usually do."

"If only there was an alternative…"

Weiss was a little disheartened as well. She'd always loved stealing glances back at the pair of them, watching those toned stomachs and rippling muscles move beneath the sweat-slick skin-

 _Goodness, stop that! I'm thinking like some strange old man!_

"Hey! 'Scuz me!"

When she suddenly heard Yang's voice so close to her ear, Weiss stumbled. The tip of her sneaker knocked against the side of the treadmill, and the running belt easily tipped her over the edge. Gasping, she fell, preparing herself for a painful landing on the cold, unforgiving tile flooring.

But to her petrified surprise, two strong arms steadied her instead.

"Whoa, there!"

Pyrrha reached out to catch her safely, though the position in which Weiss ended up was rather embarrassing. She was hanging helplessly in the taller girl's arms, the fate of her balance lying totally in Pyrrha's hands – literally.

Weiss was suspended there, her wide eyes staring up into startled emerald. One of Pyrrha's hands was at the small of her back, and the other was pressed against her left side. Weiss' breath hitched as she realized how hard her heart was pounding beneath the other girl's palm and figured she could most likely feel it.

Pyrrha was doing her best to help Weiss back onto solid ground while shooting a distressed look at the blonde the.

"Yang, you startled her half to death!"

"Sorry!"

Yang hurried forward and took one of Weiss' hands as Pyrrha held the other. Together, they righted her posture, making sure she had her balance back. Yang was looking rather fretful after the scene she'd just caused.

"Geez, it's just not my morning, is it? First fallin' out of bed, now this. Are you okay?"

Weiss could barely make sense of things.

Both of her crushes were holding her hands. Her heart was going a million beats per minute, and it was only partially due to her run on the treadmill. She felt like she was going to pass out.

But by some miracle, she managed to form a response, thin as it was.

"Y-Yes…" she wheezed.

"Phew, that's a relief." Yang wiped her hand over her forehead. "Anyways, I was wonderin' something…"

Weiss was surprised she heard the taller girl's voice at all over the sound of her own pounding heart, which didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

"Y-Yes…?" She looked up at Yang, then Pyrrha, but couldn't hold either of their gazes.

Lavender and emerald. She'd never seen them this close before. It was like a daydream.

"Well," Yang was saying. "Since the bar's busted, we can't lift weights like usual. And I was just wonderin' if you'd be okay with like… well, like if we tried lifting _you!_ "

Weiss almost fell over again.

Even Pyrrha was shocked.

"Yang! What gave you that idea? Does she _look_ like she's two-hundred pounds?"

"What? No, no, not at all! Oh gosh, I'm sorry! It was mostly just a bad joke! I didn't meant to imply- uhh… Miss…?"

Weiss was starting to sway at the thought of being lifted up by these girls.

She couldn't take this. Too much was happening too quickly. The crushes she'd admired from afar for over a month now were suddenly standing right in front of her, talking to her, holding her hands.

What a day to have forgotten her water bottle. Her throat was parched and her head was burning, and there was a coil of something fuzzy clogging her chest. She felt dizzy-

"Oh my!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "I think you should have some water! Do you have any with you?"

Weiss couldn't speak, only shake her head weakly. Pyrrha didn't hesitate to jump into action. She made sure Weiss would be able to stay standing with Yang's support before she hurried to her personal bag and pulled out a fresh bottle.

"Here, take mine, please!" She opened it and handed it to Weiss, urging her to drink. Her earnest green eyes didn't give the flustered girl much of an option.

Weiss tried to down a large sip, but she ended up choking, causing Yang and Pyrrha to worriedly pat her back to help her breathe properly again. Weiss thanked them and wiped her eyes.

After that, she only took a few sips until her face wasn't burning so much anymore.

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha said again.

"No… it's fine…" Weiss handed the bottle back to her.

Pyrrha took a sip directly from where Weiss' lips had just been. Yang took a sip right afterward. Weiss inhaled sharply as the butterflies in her stomach became a whirlwind. She felt so out of it, to the degree that it was uncomfortable.

"I should be apologizing," Weiss mumbled, trying to get her bearings. "I'm usually not so clumsy. I don't know what's... what's gotten into me today..."

That was a blatant lie – she knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her. But at least the other two seemed to believe her.

"Don't apologize! That should be us doing so. Right, Yang?"

The red-haired girl got to scolding her blonde companion lightly. She lowered her voice a bit, so Weiss only caught a few words.

"I know we said we were going to try and talk to her today, but-"

Weiss had no idea what they were whispering about.

Definitely not _her_. ...Right?

Once they'd finished their quiet conversation, Yang sighed, and ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Hey, um… Miss? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just… ugh, y'know, how about I make this up to you? We're going out for ice cream after we work out here. How about you come with us? My treat."

Weiss felt her knees begin to tremble. But by some miracle, her head nodded itself automatically.

Yang and Pyrrha both perked up.

"Is that a yes?"

Weiss gulped, but smiled.

"I-I mean... I've got no plans for today, a-and you two are awfully kind..."

"That's grand!" Pyrrha clapped. "Then we'll wait up for you once we've finished our workout!"

"Yeah! See ya then… um…?"

Weiss said nothing for a moment, until she realized Yang was asking for her name.

"Ah... Weiss," she filled her in. "I'm Weiss."

Both taller girls repeated it back to her.

"Weiss."

"Well then, we'll see you later!"

"Meet us in the locker room! We'll wait up for you!"

"Oh!" Pyrrha paused and turned back to her. "And please. Take this. I have another." She offered Weiss her water bottle.

But before Weiss could react, Yang put in a quick reminder.

"Pyrrha, you already drank from it. Actually, we both did..."

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry." Her shoulders slumped a bit as she looked Weiss over. "You just seem a little pale, is all. I don't mean to be rude, but if you forgot your water today, I don't want you overexerting yourself. You could pass out! So if you don't mind that we've taken sips already, please take it. Neither of us are sick or anything like that!" She was still holding it out to Weiss expectantly.

Weiss needed to snap herself back into reality so she could reach out her hand. She was shaking a little bit, but she grabbed onto the bottle hopefully before either of the others could notice.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it..."

Pyrrha's eyes lit up.

"Don't mention it!"

"Yeah!" Yang added. "It's the least we can do after giving you such a bad scare. We'll probably be here for about an hour or so. Catch ya later!"

"Right! We'll wait in the locker room for you, Weiss!"

As they turned away, Weiss relished the feeling of excitement that had overcome her.

In her mind, she was repeating how they'd each said her name, over and over again. In her right hand was the water bottle Pyrrha had kissed, and in her left hand was a residual heat that had been left behind by Yang's palm.

She was still in a daze of sorts about what had just happened, and about what was supposed to happen in just an hour's time.

Weiss couldn't believe her luck.

It'd already been three minutes, but her heart rate hadn't calmed down at all. It was probably double what it usually was after she'd run a mile.

She'd always had a bit of a tendency to overheat, but this was the closest she'd ever come to passing out, and it wasn't even from her workout.

If all it took for her to get warmed up was being near and talking to Pyrrha and Yang, it was a good thing they'd be going for ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this chapter was the initial drabble, so it might seem a little strange or fast-paced. But from here on, future chapters will be longer and much more detailed!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Ice Cream And Troubled Hearts

**I'm glad so many of you seem to like this poly fic! I might have to write more like this some day!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Ice Cream And Troubled Hearts

From there on, the three girls were able to enjoy the rest of their morning workout significantly more than usual, because the prospect of going out to ice cream with new friends was appealing for all of them.

For Weiss, it was because these two girls were both crushes in a way.

And for Pyrrha and Yang, they both agreed they wanted to get to know Weiss better.

However, Pyrrha did have a bit of scolding to do now that things had quieted down. They'd moved away from Weiss' treadmill a bit in order to do some strength training with one of the medicine balls. She kept her voice low as she tossed the hefty ball to her girlfriend, then lightly hit a palm to her face.

"I can't believe you, Yang. I know we said we'd try to talk to her today, but really? Was that the best you could think of? Asking her if we could _lift_ her? We should have discussed it first! We're lucky she didn't run off or call security on us!"

"I said I was sorry!" Yang whimpered. "You know me. I see a pretty girl and I just freeze and I don't think straight and-" She paused, eyes widening as she realized she'd done in it again – called another girl pretty when she was already dating one of the prettiest girls in existence. "Sorry. Pyrrha, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Yang. Like I said before, just because we're dating each other doesn't mean we're blind and can't appreciate others, right?"

The blonde sighed in relief.

"Right. We can look, but don't touch."

"That's one way of putting it," she giggled.

With the mood now lifted a bit, Yang put the ball down and stepped in to take Pyrrha's hand in hers. She kissed her cheek softly, and Pyrrha responded by looping her arm around Yang's shoulders and brushing their noses together.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I'm not mad."

"Thank god."

"Just next time, let's think something through together."

"Got it."

After a few more minutes of tossing the ball, they went to work on the various machines. While Yang focused on training her arm muscles, Pyrrha worked the machines that would improve her legs.

When they worked out, they both chose to listen to a bit of music, and therefore pulled out headphones and ipods from their bags as they began to work individually. They set timers on their devices for how long they should stay at each machine, and for how many repetitions they should be doing.

During brief breaks, when they needed to grab their water bottles or towels to wipe away the sweat, they'd come together in little displays of affection. Short-lived, heated kisses often ended in joking comments from Yang.

" _Damn_ , girl," she mumbled as Pyrrha pulled away presently. "I thought you were working out your legs, not your lips."

"Well then it's a good thing I can work them out on _yours_ ," she replied with a grin. "Though I think they could do with a bit more training."

"I volunteer."

As Pyrrha stepped in for another heated kiss, Yang pulled her in closer.

Their clothes were more or less glued to their bodies with sweat by now, and it was extremely easy to feel through the fabrics down to the taut skin and tight muscles underneath.

Yang gave her a run for her money as they pushed back and forth against each others' lips, both trying to best the other in terms of holding their breath. But this time, it was Pyrrha who emerged victorious as Yang took a step back.

"All right... maybe I _do_ need some more training... in the make-out department..."

"We can save that for later," Pyrrha said, running a hand through her ponytail. "But for now, I think it's time for some ice cream."

The pair packed up their bags and wiped themselves down with their respective towels. As they took drinks from their water bottles, both couldn't help but steal glances back over at Weiss.

She was still going on the treadmill, and had been for quite some time now, demonstrating impressive stamina. Hopefully she'd be finished soon and could join them in the locker room.

As Pyrrha and Yang headed out, their hands came together to hold as they made their way to the lockers.

There, both girls used the private space to change clothes, peeling off the sweaty, sticky materials off their workout clothes to reveal muscular bare backs and shoulders, and toned stomachs.

Yang poured the last of her water onto Pyrrha's towel, then took the liberty of wiping her girlfriend down a bit over her back where she couldn't reach for herself. She gave her a little massage as well, making Pyrrha sigh happily.

"If this is the reward I get for winning the kissing contest, I'll have to make sure you never best me, Yang."

"We'll see about that!"

Yang wiped down her back and shoulders, then looped an arm around to her front to give her stomach the same treatment. Giggling, Pyrrha tilted her head back to kiss the underside of her chin.

Once she'd been taken care of, Pyrrha pulled on her more casual blouse and skirt, then had Yang sit on the bench so she could give her a brief massage as well.

Poor Weiss happened to walk in then, just in time to see her shirtless (though thankfully not completely nude) red-haired crush being pampered and spoiled by her blonde crush. And then to see the tables turned as Pyrrha brushed Yang's hair aside from her sweaty back and begin to rub her down.

Weiss swallowed hard, but it didn't go down. She'd only had a moment to cool off after her work on the treadmill, but right now the heat was coming back tenfold, making her skin burn and blush with embarrassment.

And of course, the locker where she'd left her personal belongings was exactly where the two of them had decided to do all of this.

Her heart was going a mile a minute again as she approached them on shaky legs, trying very hard not to look at places she wasn't supposed to look, which, in this case, was anywhere but their faces.

But as soon as they turned their gazes upon her, she felt she might faint on the spot.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"Oh! You're finished?"

Weiss' only response was to give a minuscule nod of confirmation.

"Great!" Yang said, clapping as she sat up, still in only her sports bra and shorts. "Then let's go get some ice cream!"

"Yang, your shirt!"

"Oh."

As the blonde messily wrestled her way into her clean shirt, Pyrrha took out her hair and began brushing through it. Yang offered to do it for her and happily took the brush, then began pulling it through her girlfriend's hair gently.

Weiss was still frozen in her place, but as she watched the two of them, she felt something stir inside her chest.

Initially, she'd been attracted to both of them for the same reason, the same reason most people got attracted to others, which was their visual, physical appeal. They were both highly attractive, there was no dispute about that, and put together side by side, that attractiveness increased to the highest level.

But there was more to it than that.

For weeks, Weiss had seen them giving each other little affectionate kisses or hugs, and she'd heard them chat and joke around.

Now, she was seeing them in a bit more intimate setting, taking care of each other, brushing hair, making sure they'd had enough to drink, checking to see if they'd pulled anything during their workout.

Her crush on them was due to far more than just the physical aspects. Their emotional bond was clearly very deep, and more than enough to make her envious of what they had.

She realized that their relationship was something she wanted, but she didn't want that with just anyone.

Before her mind could lead her into potentially difficult thoughts, Weiss snapped herself out of her trance and staggered over to the pair. Both girls looked up at her curiously.

"You ready to go?" Yang asked. "Aren't you gonna change first? Not that I'm saying you _have_ to, I just meant-"

"Oh!" Pyrrha understood what the issue was and patted the back of Yang's hand. "Are we in front of your locker?"

Weiss gave a single nod.

Pyrrha quickly ushered Yang back a step.

"Oh, we beg your pardon!"

"It's fine..."

Weiss took a deep breath as she stepped past them and opened her locker. With shaking hands, she pulled out her small bag of personal items which included her change of clothes, and then closed the door again. She could feel Yang and Pyrrha watching her as she turned away.

"I'll just be a moment. I've got to change."

With that, she scurried away to the stall area. She always changed in a stall, but today she was even more determined to do so because she didn't want the other two to see her. After all, she wasn't nearly as fit as they were, and she was already embarrassed enough around them.

Once she'd gotten herself into her blouse and skirt, and had swapped her sneakers for flats, she let her hair down to let it breathe, brushed through it, then returned to the lockers.

Pyrrha and Yang were ready and waiting for her.

Pyrrha was just finishing up Yang's hair, then pulled her own crimson tresses over the front of one shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she wondered. "I'm starving!"

"Same here!" Yang added.

Weiss clutched at the strap of her bag tightly in order to channel a bit of her nervousness.

"Yes. I'm ready as well."

"Great!"

"Perfect!"

Both of them seemed so cheery to have her along for the day, and Weiss couldn't understand why.

She followed behind them a little awkwardly, trailing at the back of the group as the taller girls remained side by side. They exited the gym and found themselves out in the warm light of day.

As they started off towards the ice cream shop, Pyrrha coaxed Weiss to walk beside her, and Yang apologized once again for her behavior earlier.

By now, Weiss was able to reassure her with a small smile.

She could still hardly believe this was happening. Both of her crushes taking her out for ice cream, and of course she hadn't forgotten how they'd approached her in the gym, startled her, and then ended up catching her and giving her one of their water bottles.

The reality was only just beginning to sink in when Yang opened the doors to the shop for them. The air about the place was much cooler than the air outside, and after a morning of working out, it was a huge relief to the three of them.

Pyrrha and Yang approached the counter with confidence, as though they'd done this a million times before.

But Weiss couldn't recall the last time she'd gone out for ice cream, especially with other people.

Yang and Pyrrha gave their requests in turn.

"A black raspberry cone with chocolate sprinkles for me!"

"Strawberry and mango swirl, please."

Then, both girls turned to look at Weiss.

"Huh? A-Ah, I'll just have plain vanilla..."

She couldn't even remember if that was a flavor she liked, but she'd felt the need to blurt something out quickly.

As the boy behind the counter started preparing their things, Weiss fumbled with the zipper of her bag. But Yang held out a hand to stop her.

"Hey, hey, I'm payin', remember? This is my way of sayin' sorry for earlier."

Weiss paused. She was more than fine with paying for herself, and she wasn't exactly someone who was struggling with finances.

But she didn't want to come across as ungrateful. So she swallowed her pride and let go of the zipper.

Once the three of them had their ice cream, Pyrrha grabbed some napkins and led them over to a small table. She and Yang sat beside one another, and Weiss sat across from them.

As Yang dug right into her treat, her girlfriend cast Weiss a kind look.

"Sorry again about all of that! I hope we didn't make you too uncomfortable."

Weiss hid her face behind her ice cream and shook her head.

"No. It's fine. Thank you for treating me."

"Don't mention it!" Yang grinned. Pyrrha reached out with a napkin to wipe some sprinkles off her lip. "So anyways," the blonde continued. "Where're ya from, Weiss? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

Weiss realized both girls seemed highly interested in hearing her reply. She took a timid lick of her ice cream, the sharp chill helping to wake her up out of her trance.

"Well... I'm from Atlas, the next town over. But I attend classes at Vale University."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Really? No way!"

Their strong reactions were enough to startle Weiss, catching her off-guard.

Pyrrha noticed they'd overreacted a bit and was quick to apologize.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to startle you! We just got a little excited because-"

"Because Vale Uni is where _we_ go, too!" Yang finished for her.

Weiss sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what this meant.

So... all this time... she'd been living on the same campus as the two people she'd been crushing on, whom she'd initially thought were total strangers?

"W-Wait..." she murmured. "You two attend Vale University as well? What semester are you in?"

"We're both sophomores," Pyrrha explained, clearly still excited. "You?"

"I'm a sophomore, as well."

"What?" Yang blurted. "No way! Do you dorm?"

"Yes."

"Then how come we've never seen you around campus? That's crazy!"

"Well," Pyrrha put in. "It _is_ a rather large campus. And due to our dorm room being a bit larger, we _were_ kind of put out of the way of the usual rooms. What's your major, Weiss?"

"Business and marketing."

"Oh." Both of the other girls nodded right away, as if that explained everything.

"What about you two?"

"Exercise education," Yang replied.

"Health and fitness," Pyrrha added.

Now Weiss understood, as well. The massive differences in their majors meant that they'd been attending classes on totally opposite sides of the campus. While Weiss stuck to the business-oriented buildings dealing with paperwork and numbers, Pyrrha and Yang stayed near the gyms and outdoor courts for their training.

It was no wonder they'd missed each other on campus over the semesters, and if the couple had a unique room, that explained why the hadn't seen each other around the dorms, either.

The three of them stayed on that tangent for a while, discussing how peculiar it was that they'd been under each others' noses all the time – and for Weiss, it was literally.

"So..." Yang said as she swallowed another mouthful of black raspberry. "If you go to college at the same place as us, why don't you use the gym on campus?"

Weiss scrunched her nose a little bit, as though she were recalling distasteful memories.

"It's just... rather unsanitary. I don't think I ever once saw anyone wipe down those machines. Is that why you avoid it as well?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha nodded. "That, and the local gym is much larger!"

"And they have better equipment in general," Yang said.

"It's funny," Weiss mumbled. "With all the money that school is robbing us of, you'd think they'd be able to provide us with at _least_ average facilities."

"But nooo," Yang rolled her eyes. "They've gotta spend it all on repairing a cracked curb."

"In the _professors_ ' parking lot," Pyrrha finished.

The three of them chuckled a little as they continued discussing their campus. There were a lot of questions like "So, have you ever taken this class?" and "How did you like this professor?" and "Do you ever see the rabbit family that lives outside the dorm building?"

With a common ground established now, they could converse easily with one another, and could relate to almost everything the others had to say.

Weiss found she was talking so often now that her neglected ice cream was starting to melt. When a bit dripped onto her skirt, Pyrrha grabbed a napkin and crouched beside her chair to help clean it off. Weiss thanked her, blushing faintly.

After that little incident, they finished their treats and tossed out the garbage, then return to the table just to chat.

"So," Weiss said. "Why is it that your dorm room is in a strange location in regards to the others, if I may ask?"

"Oh," Yang grunted. "That's because Pyrrha's bed isn't built into the wall like it's supposed to be. To be honest, I think that room just had a design fluke and they weren't gonna use it for a dorm, but they decided to throw us in there at the last second, anyway."

"It's not bad, though!" Pyrrha commented. "In fact, it's rather large for a two-person room. But we sure don't mind!"

"Plus, it's away from other rooms, so we've got some peace and quiet."

"That does sound nice," Weiss sighed.

"So what's your roommate like?"

"I don't have one," she explained. "When I told my father I was going to be attending college here, he made sure I got a single room so I could focus on my studies."

"Really?" Yang frowned. "That doesn't seem like it'd be any fun. Don't you get lonely?"

Weiss paused and looked away. "Sometimes. But it's bearable. Nothing I can't handle. I enjoy the independence and the tranquility."

"Well, you seem to be doing just fine as you are!" Pyrrha said.

Weiss felt another blush coming on.

"Thank you. And I can say the same for the two of you."

For another hour or so, they continued to talk.

Now that they were more familiar with each other, Weiss found she was less high-strung around her crushes. The conversation happened much more fluently and naturally. She even ended up laughing out loud a few times at some of Yang's bad jokes.

When it had gotten into the early afternoon hours, they'd said all they could think to say for now.

"We should get goin'," Yang decided. "I've got a quiz tomorrow bright and early."

"And I need to revise a paper," Weiss agreed.

They all stood and picked up their bags, all of them temporarily thinking they'd need to part ways here.

Until they remembered they were all going back to the same place.

So they headed out the doors together, finding it odd, but pleasant that they'd all been strangers to one another until today. They'd been assuming the other person or people lived elsewhere and would need to leave them at the shop, but now they knew they could walk back to one campus together.

Along the way, Pyrrha and Yang's hands came together, and as soon as Weiss noticed, she paused in her step to allow them some space.

By the time they arrived back to campus and followed the path to the dorms, it was mid-afternoon. At that point, it was Pyrrha who decided to take things a step further.

"Oh, and by the way, Weiss. Our room is number 218. You're welcome to stop by anytime!"

"Yeah!" Yang nodded vigorously. "Oh, and hey, why don't you take down our numbers, too? Lemme find a pen..."

"Or," Pyrrha giggled, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "We could just use our phones right now to exchange numbers. Have you got a cell phone on you, Weiss?"

"Y-Yes. One moment!"

Flustered, Weiss tore into her bag and started pawing through her used gym clothes to locate her phone. Whatever calmness she'd experienced in speaking to the pair and getting closer to them within the past hour vanished instantly, as the initial jitters seized her once again.

She finally found her phone and pulled it out, her fingertips trembling a little bit, her heart thumping quickly.

Pyrrha read off her number first, followed by Yang. When it was Weiss' turn to read hers, the other girls typed it into their phones simultaneously.

Once they'd all saved the numbers and put their phones away, it was time to part ways within the building.

"Well," Pyrrha smiled. "It was so grand being able to go out with you today, Weiss! Let's do it again soon!"

"Yeah! And don't forget, you can drop by our room any time, or give us a call if you need to!" Yang waved at her enthusiastically.

Weiss managed a shy dip of her head.

"Thank you both for everything. I'll see you around campus."

"See ya!"

"Take care!"

With that, the three girls parted ways down opposite hallways.

Pyrrha and Yang kept tight grips on one another's hands, feeling giddy about their luck at having found a new companion in Weiss. Once they arrived at their room, Yang was still grinning about the events of the day.

"I can't believe it. How lucky is it that she actually goes here, too? She's been just a floor away from us all this time!"

"I know!" Pyrrha mused. "It was certainly a nice surprise. And do you know what _else_ is a nice surprise?"

"What?"

Before Yang could even turn around, Pyrrha had pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Tickle ambush!"

"P-Pyrrhaaahahah! N-No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

Their laughter filled their room and rose up to be heard all the way down the hall, making other occupants of the floor roll their eyes and say "they're at it again."

But one floor lower, Weiss was walking into a lonely room with stagnant air. She flicked on the light and closed the door behind her, then walked over to sit on her bed.

For a moment, she simply sat there, reliving the events of the day. Her heart was still pounding, and she felt both excited and conflicted for a lot of reasons.

 _How can I have a crush on both of them? That's not normal, is it?_

She'd already proven to herself that it wasn't just their relationship that intrigued her.

Of course Weiss liked the idea of being romantically involved with someone who cared about her. But she knew somehow that no one else could make her feel this way.

She'd been in college for over a year now. She'd seen plenty of good-looking people, but none of them had ever made her feel quite the way Yang and Pyrrha did.

And that was perhaps the hardest part of all of this. How she liked them both in different ways.

As they'd been talking all afternoon, Weiss had been consciously aware of it at the time, how she liked Pyrrha's gentle, caring mannerisms and way of thinking, and how she liked Yang's protective, strong-willed tendencies. There was a unique appeal about each of them, and it was impossible to choose one over the other.

 _Idiot. I shouldn't be_ choosing _either of them! They're dating_ each other! _I need to stop sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong. It'll only end badly..._

She did her best to dismiss the thoughts of the two of them, un-zippering her gym bag to pull out her dirty clothes.

"It's just wrong," she mumbled, coaching herself. "I can't like them both. I should only like _one_ of them, but not when they're involved with each other. I need to absolve myself of that way of thinking if I want to be their friend..."

She'd already gotten their phone numbers and had even been invited to their room. They were the first real friends she'd ever made here at college thus far.

Until now, she'd only ever spoken to people her own age out of obligation, usually for a class assignment or group project.

But she'd never... _gone out_ with anyone before, not even for lunch. She was always cooped up alone in her room, studying.

Today had been the first day in over a year when she'd actually enjoyed herself socially.

She didn't want to lose hold of the new bond she'd formed with Pyrrha and Yang today.

So in order to do that, she'd need to stop thinking about them romantically.

As she emptied out her gym bag, she paused when she noticed something at the bottom. It was the water bottle Pyrrha had given her, the one that had touched both her lips and Yang's before making its way back to Weiss.

Indirect kisses from both of her crushes...

 _No. I can't..._

Weiss picked up the bottle and tossed it in the waste bin.

She left to start on her laundry, and her smile didn't return for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet not many people know the kind of pain Weiss is feeling. Of course it's difficult to try and just be friends with someone we're romantically interested in, but I imagine it would be immensely more difficult if you had affections for two people who were already very much in love with each other.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Lonely And Lovesick

**How will Weiss' situation progress? Will things go uphill or down?**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Lonely And Lovesick

Throughout the days of the following week, all three girls got into the new habit of trying to keep in touch with one another.

Considering Pyrrha and Yang attended classes on a different side of campus than Weiss, their best bet of communication was using their cell phones to text.

Their conversations were often brief and casual, but just the fact that the pair had even contacted Weiss at all made her happy beyond explanation.

She'd never had close friends at college yet, nothing greater than classmates working together on a project. None of them were people she cared to know for reasons other than necessity.

But now, she had a true interest in Yang and Pyrrha as friends.

 _And nothing more_ , she kept reminding herself.

Friends were all they could ever be. All Weiss needed to do was suppress her romantic feelings towards them, and if there was anything she was good at, it was suppressing feelings.

On Thursday that week, the girls discovered they all had a few hours free from classes in the middle of the day, and so they met up at one of the outside picnic areas to have lunch together.

Weiss had just been expecting something casual.

What she _hadn't_ been expecting was being seen by the pair as she approached the tables, and them standing up to rush over and hug her.

They came around either side of her and pressed her into a soft, firm embrace between them, excitedly exclaiming her name and about how much they'd missed her since they'd last seen her on the weekend.

Of course, Weiss had frozen despite the warmth of their strong arms around her. Her heart wanted to read more into this, but her mind wouldn't let it.

 _Friends hug all the time. This is normal..._

Before the contact was over, Weiss did her best to reach out both arms to put around each of them.

The three of them caught up on conversation as they enjoyed their lunchtime together. It was almost exactly like their time together at the ice cream shop a few days earlier, only now they were much more acquainted with one another, and the college campus environment was much more familiar for them.

There was probably less than half the tension and nerves for Weiss now that she was closer to Pyrrha and Yang.

But even though she'd promised to absolve herself of all romantic feelings towards them, she was definitely struggling to keep her heart in check.

She couldn't stop stealing glances at their eyes, some of which lasted just a few seconds too long and could safely be classified as stares. She kept giggling at all of Yang's horrible jokes, even when she knew she wouldn't have cracked a smile if anyone else on the planet had been the one to say them. When Pyrrha's leg brushed against hers beneath the table, Weiss felt her heart thump twice as quickly.

And after they needed to part ways, they engaged in yet another hug, and Weiss couldn't help but smile, sigh, and lean into them.

All things she had no hope of controlling.

She tried her best, because if there was anything she'd been praised for in her life other than exceptional grades, it was keeping her emotions in check.

But the feelings she harbored towards both Yang and Pyrrha were different from anything she'd ever felt before.

It was a challenge she'd never had to face before, and ultimately, one she knew she'd have to face alone.

* * *

The weekend arrived, and the trio met up on campus that Saturday morning before heading to the public gym together for their respective workouts.

Yang was thrilled that her machines had been fixed, and she spent nearly all day lifting weights. Pyrrha only managed to nudge her away for a minute to remind her to drink.

Weiss stuck to the treadmill and did a bit of core exercises for herself. Now, she was actively trying _not_ to look in her friends' direction, for fear she'd just keep falling harder and harder for them every time she did.

 _I can't afford a relationship, anyway. I've got to focus on my studies. There are still two months left in the semester._

So she kept at it. She kept fighting off her romantic feelings, hoping that if she continued denying them, they would fade away completely on their own.

She maintained her friendship with Pyrrha and Yang, and got into the routine of working out with them on weekends, texting during the week, and having lunch with them on Thursdays.

But she didn't allow herself to see them as anything more than her friends.

Whenever she glimpsed them being romantic together, it hurt a little. To see Pyrrha and Yang kissing or holding hands or hugging each other in a way only lovers could...

It made Weiss' heart ache for that very same affection.

But she knew she couldn't receive it from them.

It was wrong of her to wish she could. They were so happy together already, so perfect. Her affections towards them would only cause problems for them, and likely could result in the loss of their friendship.

Weiss needed that at the very least.

She couldn't take being alone anymore, here on this campus where everyone else had a roommate or a circle of friends or someone they were dating. She couldn't bear to keep watching everyone around her thrive in their relationships when she had nothing at all.

Yang and Pyrrha had saved her from that drowning loneliness, and she couldn't afford to lose them now.

So she used their affections towards one another to remind herself that what they had was untouchable, something she could never desire or attain. Every time she saw them kiss or hold hands or embrace, she'd use that little pang of pain that shot through her chest as a reminder to keep away from them, to make sure she didn't let her feelings grow.

 _Friends is all we can be,_ she told herself. _Never anything more._

The days were a little rough once she started to deny her feelings for them. It seemed her assignments piled up, and she received more quizzes that week than usual. She got fewer hours of rest due to those things, and when she went to lunch with Pyrrha and Yang on Thursday, they both noticed she looked a little pale.

Of course, Weiss waved off their concerns and reassured them both over and over again.

But the next day, Weiss considered herself lucky that she only had one class on Fridays, because all throughout that lecture, she was feeling lightheaded and queasy.

She barely managed to stick it out until the professor dismissed them, then limped back to her dorm room to quite literally collapse in bed.

She spent the night sweating and shivering, tossing and turning on her mattress. When she pulled the sheets up, it was too hot, and when she kicked them off, it was too cold.

She couldn't stop thrashing, whimpering into her pillow for hours on end. She just kept thinking about how much more bearable this might've been if she'd had Yang's arms around her, and Pyrrha's soothing voice to help calm her down...

When either of them were sick, Weiss knew they took care of each other, and chased away a bit of the discomfort.

But just as she always seemed to do, Weiss suffered alone.

She only fell asleep at all that night because she was so mentally and physically exhausted. She felt worse than she ever had in years, and once again there were damp spots on her pillow.

* * *

As Yang's alarm went off the next morning, she stretched in her bed, waking to find Pyrrha curled up beside her as per usual.

It was 9AM now, a much more reasonable time to be waking up on a Saturday to hit the gym. Pyrrha had made sure to remind her girlfriend to change the alarm times the night before so they wouldn't wake in a panic again thinking it was a school day.

As she felt Yang stir, Pyrrha pushed herself up from the beds and yawned. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and Yang reached out to comb her fingers through those soft red locks to help rouse her.

"Morning, gorgeous~" she cooed, straining up to kiss her nose.

Pyrrha chuckled softly as she cracked her eyes open.

"Good morning, yourself." She lowered herself down into Yang's arms for a moment, and they simply held one another.

They dozed happily for another ten minutes or so, until the alarm's snooze was activated and forced them to pull apart. They sat up and stretched, cracking necks and shoulders and twisting backs. Pyrrha glanced at the time to see they'd already lost twenty minutes.

"Come on," she said, taking Yang's hand and pulling her over the beds. "We should get going. You know how Weiss likes to be punctual."

"Right, right. Wouldn't wanna keep the princess waiting."

Both girls tidied up their beds, and then went about gathering their workout clothes for the day.

Now that they'd gotten closer as friends, the three of them went to the gym together on Saturday mornings. Weiss, who was typically ready more quickly than the two of them, would wait outside at the picnic area for them until they emerged. Pyrrha found her phone and sent Weiss a quick text:

 _ **Sorry! We're running a bit late! Be there in a few minutes!**_

She and Yang brushed their teeth together in the bathroom to save time, then got to brushing each other's hair.

Just before they were about to change into their workout clothes, however, Pyrrha's phone went off again. She swiped the screen to view her new message and was a little shocked to read it.

"Oh, my..."

"Is it from Weiss?" Yang wondered, peering over her shoulder.

"Yes. She says she's sick and won't be able to make it today."

"What? Oh yeah, she didn't look too good the other day at lunch. Poor thing... Guess we can't give her those little gifts we bought her today, can we?"

Both girls were silent for a moment, equally upset that their friend wasn't feeling well. They both sighed heavily, their chipper morning moods effectively dampened by this news.

But Pyrrha couldn't shake away the idea that had crept into her mind.

"Maybe we _can_ still give them to her."

Yang perked up at the suggestion she was implying.

"You mean, we should drop by after our workout to check on her?"

"Why after?" Pyrrha wondered. "We've exercised plenty for the past few months. I think we could survive a break, don't you? If she's up for it, why not go see her now?"

Yang clapped and pumped her fist.

"Yeah! Let's surprise her!"

"Good idea!"

Both of them were now eager to go see Weiss. They changed into normal clothes rather than outfits they'd wear to the gym. Yang picked up the little gift bag which contained the small presents she and Pyrrha had purchased for Weiss a few days ago.

The pair decided to hurry and get some breakfast first before visiting their friend.

"Like you said," Pyrrha murmured as they hurried on their way to the dining hall. "She didn't look well on Thursday. So if she's even worse right now, she probably shouldn't be getting out of bed to get food."

"I know just the stuff she likes!" Yang declared.

Once they'd arrived at the dining hall, Pyrrha and Yang shared a bagel and each took a muffin with them to eat as they headed back to the dorms. They'd also gotten some toast and jam for Weiss, which Yang was carrying on a little tray on the arm where the gift bag hung. Pyrrha was using both hands to hold onto a cup of warm tea they'd gotten for their sick friend.

They made their way back to the dorms and hurried to Weiss' room. There, they caught their breaths briefly before Yang tapped her knuckles against the door. She didn't say anything, because she didn't want her voice giving away the surprise.

They both heard a bit of shuffling from inside, then a thin, weak cough. That made them both a little concerned. Weiss' voice was nothing more than a rasp as she called out.

"One moment..."

Yang and Pyrrha each took a step back and waited. The knob clicked, and then slowly pulled back the rest of the door.

Weiss was dressed in a thin blue nightgown covered by a bath robe, her feet bare on the cold wooden floors. She was clutching the robe to her chest and shivering slightly, her hair frazzled and cheeks flushed. Her blue eyes were hazy, but the second she recognized her visitors, she let out a small gasp.

"Y-Yang! P-Pyrrha!"

"Surprise!" they said softly.

"We brought you some breakfast!" Yang announced.

"How are you feeling?" Pyrrha fretted. "If you'd like us to leave, we can let you rest. We're sorry for coming by unannounced."

Little did they know they'd just made Weiss' dreams come true.

All night, she'd been crying to herself, wishing someone could be there for her. The sickness had made her more prone to her emotions than usual.

Even now, she didn't realize that tears had started dripping down her cheeks until the other two let out horrified comments.

"Weiss!"

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Y-Yes..." she whimpered. "It's... It's nothing... I'm fine..." She stepped aside, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes as she invited them in.

Yang and Pyrrha quickly put everything they were carrying down onto a small table before attending to Weiss.

Since Pyrrha had fewer items to put down, she reached Weiss first, pulling her in gently and wrapping her arms around her shuddering back.

"Goodness!" she gasped. "Weiss, you're shaking like a leaf!" She let her go, only so Yang could take her place and take her turn hugging Weiss.

"Jeez! And you're burnin' up, too!" she exclaimed.

"You should go back to bed," Pyrrha advised, taking her hand. Yang took the other, and together, they guided Weiss to her mattress. Pyrrha stood the pillow up against the headboard and gently helped Weiss lean back against it.

"Just relax," she murmured. "Sitting up will help you breathe better. Just take deep breaths."

At the same time, Yang was pulling the blankets up over Weiss' bare legs and into her lap.

"Gosh," she mumbled. "You were like this all night? You should've called us! We would've come to help you out a bit!"

Weiss was more than touched by their concern, as well as by their words and actions. They were both so quick to comfort her, and so careful when touching her. Their eyes were ridden with concern for her alone, and no one else.

It made her feel more special than she knew she should.

 _They'd do this for anyone..._

"It's fine..." she wheezed. "I... It wasn't so bad... last night..."

Somehow, neither of the others seemed convinced.

"Weiss," Yang said. "We're your friends. You can count on us okay?"

"That's right," Pyrrha nodded. "We love you."

Weiss sucked in a sharp breath, and she felt the hot sting of tears rise up all over again. She looked away, letting her hair cover her face.

Yang and Pyrrha eased back to give her some space, fearing they'd invaded on her personal boundaries. Yang fetched the tray of her food and brought it over to Weiss, resting it in her lap as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Here. You should eat something. Just a little bit, okay?"

Weiss wiped her eyes a few more times, then nodded.

Pyrrha and Yang kept an eye on her as she took each bite and chewed slowly. But they didn't want to just be standing and sitting there in her room in total silence, so they were sure to start up a casual conversation about their classes or a party they'd heard about.

Weiss only managed to eat half the food they'd gotten her, but she promised to try and eat more later.

Once Yang had put the tray aside, Pyrrha brought over the still-warm cup of tea.

"We know you prefer coffee," she said. "But we thought tea might be best for you today."

Weiss' fingers were shaking as she reached up to accept the cup, so Pyrrha sat down beside her to help keep her hands steady.

Weiss took a few sips, letting the warm liquid soothe her shivers and quench the thirst that had been parching her throat all night. When she indicated she was finished drinking, Pyrrha placed the glass aside. Weiss sighed, flashing her tired eyes to both of them.

"Thank you both so much..."

"Don't mention it."

"How are you feeling now?"

Weiss paused before answering. She felt she'd already gotten everything she wanted from them. She didn't want to waste any more of their time.

"Much better," she said, trying out a smile.

It almost seemed to work, but Yang got an inkling it might've been a fib. As a big sister, she knew when someone was trying to lie in order to make someone else feel better, especially if the person was embarrassed to rely on others for help.

"Mind if I check to see if your fever's gone down?" she offered.

Weiss hesitated, and Yang noticed the way she bit her lip.

"I think it's fine now..."

"C'mon. Just lemme check, okay?"

Weiss swallowed, but ultimately nodded her consent.

Yang took Pyrrha's previous place on the bed and sat down beside Weiss. She wrapped one arm around Weiss' shoulders to find there were still weak shudders running through her body.

Weiss leaned into her touch, finding she needed the support after all. Yang held her free hand to the base of Weiss' neck, then turned her slightly to press her lips to her forehead.

Weiss didn't even flinch. She barely even reacted to the contact. She just felt so dizzy...

" _God_ -" Yang pulled away to look her over. "Weiss, you're really burning up. And your heart's _racing_. Do you have any medicine in here?"

Weiss shook her head. For once, her increased pulse wasn't just due to Yang and Pyrrha's presence, but the sickness really was taking its toll on her.

Yang leaned her friend back against the pillows and slipped away from her. She turned to Pyrrha, a hint of urgency in her tone.

"I'm gonna run to the Wellness Shop real quick. Pick up some meds. Could you stay here with her?"

"Of course!"

"Great. I'll be back soon!"

With that, Yang hurried out of the room.

Pyrrha cast a worried glance down at Weiss. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing through her mouth, a little harshly.

She hurried into the bathroom to grab a small wash cloth, then ran it under some cool water and rang it out. She returned to Weiss and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me help cool you down."

Pyrrha dabbed the damp cloth over Weiss' cheeks, ran it around her hairline and over her temples, then traced it along her forehead. Weiss shivered again, but the coolness was helping to fend off the stifling heat.

"Th-Thank you..."

Pyrrha kissed her forehead.

"Don't mention it."

The kiss had been so brief and so soft that Weiss couldn't even be sure if it had been real, or just a trick of her own mind.

Pyrrha continued to run the cloth over her skin, collecting the sweat. She wiped down the sides of Weiss' neck, then pressed it lightly over her collar. Her heart was pounding thickly underneath, so much so that Pyrrha could feel it.

"You really should have called us," she murmured. "I'm so sorry you dealt with this alone, Weiss."

Weiss had closed her eyes again and was leaning against her friend. She let out a long exhale, one that trembled slightly. Though Pyrrha's actions and presence were helping to loosen a bit of the tension in her chest, her mind still felt fuzzy. She didn't feel like she was totally in control of herself, so she didn't think it through when she started to speak.

"Pyrrha...? Can I... talk to you... about something..." Weiss lifted her head only slightly and opened her eyes to look up at her imploringly.

Pyrrha couldn't say yes quickly enough.

"Of course! What is it? _Anything_ I can do to help." She rubbed Weiss' back for her to encourage her to talk.

Weiss sighed again.

"I... It's about... someone I like..."

Pyrrha blinked, a little surprised to discover the topic. Her shoulders became a little stiffer, and she felt her hold on Weiss tighten a bit.

"Oh...? Then... what about them?"

Pyrrha felt strange suddenly. She felt like she _wanted_ to hear Weiss out... But she also _didn't_ want to hear.

She didn't understand it at the time.

She was tense now as she prepared to hear Weiss' answer.

But before her sick friend could say any more, the sounds of footsteps reached the door.

"I'm back!"

Yang pushed into the room with a bottle of pills in her hand. She hadn't even broken a sweat in her run to the on-campus store and back.

She scurried over to the bed and opened the bottle, shaking out a single pill into the palm of her hand. Pyrrha picked up the tea cup from the nearby table and brought it back to the bed. Yang handed Weiss the pill, and Pyrrha helped her hold the cup so she could swallow it down with some tea.

Once she'd taken the medicine, Weiss thanked them both again.

"It really... means a lot to me..."

"It's our pleasure," Pyrrha said softly, taking Weiss' hand.

"Yeah." Yang patted her shoulder. "We'll always be here if you need us, Weiss. We're glad to help."

The couple stayed there for about fifteen more minutes, checking and rechecking Weiss' fever to make sure it was going down.

Once she'd finished her tea, Pyrrha fetched her a bottle of water from the mini fridge and placed it on her bedside table. Yang left the rest of Weiss' food there as well.

But it wasn't long before Weiss started to nod off.

The two taller girls took their cue.

They each took turns in hugging Weiss one last time, both of them pressing quick kisses to her forehead as well. Then, they helped lay her down in bed.

"Get some rest now," Pyrrha whispered.

"And text or call us if you need anything else." Yang had picked up Weiss' phone from the desk and brought it instead over to her nightstand, so it was within reach. "We'll be around all weekend, so if you need us for anything, just give us a ring."

"Oh!" Pyrrha gasped. "And don't forget this." She picked up the little gift bag they'd brought for her and placed it on the floor beside her bed. "It's not much. But we'd just wanted to get you something, even before we knew you weren't feeling well."

Weiss was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open now with the medicine taking effect. She could only blink up at the other girls and smile faintly.

"Thank you... so much... both of you..."

They could tell she was about to fall asleep.

"Take care," Pyrrha wished her.

"And feel better," Yang added.

Together, they left the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind themselves.

Weiss watched them go. She could feel her heart pounding again, but it wasn't because of the cold now, nor was it from her conflicting emotions.

The medicine had allowed her to forget her inhibitions for now. She was able to experience the affection she felt towards them and not worry about the potential repercussions of doing so.

She felt so warm – in a good way.

She felt so loved, even if it might not have been in the way she'd hoped for.

With the last ounces of her strength, she reached over the side of the bed to pull up the gift bag. Her fingertips brushed against soft material inside.

She pulled up two small, simple items.

One was a sky-blue sweat band for her wrist for when she worked out. A small sticky note on it read: **_From Yang._**

The other item was a soft white towel, brand new, **_From Pyrrha._**

Both things they'd gotten for her for their times together at the gym.

Those gifts told Weiss that the time they spent together meant just as much to Pyrrha and Yang as it did to her.

She pulled the two soft items under the covers with her and held them over her heart.

Sleep came and took her shortly afterward.

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss was a bit affected by her medicine. How will it affect her relationships? See you in chapter 5!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me o** **n** **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** **as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Jumbled Feelings

**We all know how Weiss feels about Yang and Pyrrha. But what about the two of them? How do they feel about Weiss, and about each other?**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Jumbled Feelings

On Sunday, Weiss was feeling almost entirely better.

She'd woken yesterday evening and had felt well enough to go out and get supper for herself. She'd even texted Yang and Pyrrha about the improvement in her condition, and thanked them both for their help.

Before going to bed early, she'd slipped Yang's sweatband around her wrist, and folded Pyrrha's towel on her pillow. She'd slept with the gifts as close to her as possible, imagining she was beside the girls they'd come from.

Presently, on Sunday morning, Weiss had slept in late, but now felt refreshed and rejuvenated. She left Yang's and Pyrrha's presents to her in her gym bag so she could use them under the intended circumstances the next time she went to work out.

She proceeded to change clothes, head to the dining hall to pick up some breakfast, and ate heartily. During her meal, she texted her duo of friends, wondering if they had any plans for today. She waited a few anxious minutes for the reply.

As soon as Yang texted back, Weiss gulped down her mouthful of toast and swiped her phone:

 _ **Nope! Pyrrha and me are free today! We're just gonna chill in our room. It's a three-day weekend, so we're gonna relax and enjoy ourselves tonight!**_

Weiss had completely forgotten that the University wasn't holding classes this Monday. Yang's little reminder just now relieved her a bit.

But she was still very much on-edge. Because Weiss realized there was something she needed to do.

In truth, she'd realized it a while ago, but in light of recent events, she'd steeled herself to actually acting on this matter.

She needed to tell them how she felt.

She didn't believe it was right or fair of her to keep hanging around with them whilst she was keeping secrets to herself.

But of course, she didn't want to reveal her feelings and end up losing their friendship in the process. The last thing she wanted was to disgust or unnerve either or both of them.

And yet, she couldn't keep these feelings to herself any longer. It was far too difficult for her to keep acting normally around them, as though she only saw them as friends and nothing more.

Yesterday when she'd been sick, she hadn't been fully aware of what she'd been doing at the time, but she remembered how she'd almost made a confession of some sort to Pyrrha. That incident only demonstrated how much this matter meant to her, and Weiss knew she couldn't keep suppressing herself for very much longer.

So she'd rather get it over with. If they rejected her, and her confession ended up ruining their friendship, she'd rather be cut off from them sooner instead of later. She wanted to make this as painless as possible for all three of them.

Therefore, she needed to do this soon. And today seemed as good an opportunity as any.

She started texting Yang back, though she kept contemplating, deleting, and re-typing what she wanted to say. She was in the middle of requesting if she could come and visit them in their room today when Yang beat her to it:

 _ **If you're free, do you wanna hang out today? We've been cleaning the place up all morning, so it's nice and neat! You should swing by some time if you can!**_

Weiss clenched her fingers into a fist.

This was it. This was exactly what she needed, and they were putting this opportunity right into her hands.

She texted back:

 _ **I'd love to come by.**_

 _ **Great!**_ Yang replied. **_We're free anytime!_**

With the arrangements in order, Weiss took a deep breath in an effort to prepare herself for what lie ahead.

Not surprisingly, a knot had formed in her stomach, and she threw away the remainder of her breakfast.

* * *

Weiss went to visit them at about 2 in the afternoon.

This would be the first time she'd be in their dorm room, and she couldn't help but dress herself rather nicely, even though she didn't expect they'd be going out much today.

Once she'd arrived at their door, she needed to pause for a moment to breathe deeply and get her bearings before knocking.

Of course, she was greeted quite literally with open arms.

"Weiss!"

"Welcome!"

Yang and Pyrrha guided her in, hugging her warmly in turn.

"Glad you could make it!" Yang said, patting her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Pyrrha wondered.

Weiss offered them a smile.

"Much better, thanks to you two."

"Aw, we didn't do much-"

"-But we're so glad to hear it!"

As she was ushered in, Weiss took note of their dorm room.

It was a little bit larger than most, and she could see now that one of the beds wasn't built into the wall. They'd pushed it aside for now, however, leaving the middle of the room open and spacious.

The girls invited Weiss to get comfortable, and she did her best to do so.

Yang had already stacked up a pile of board games they could play, but Pyrrha noted it wouldn't be very comfortable sitting on the hard floor. Therefore, she asked Weiss to help her remove the blankets and pillows from the beds so they could lay them out on the floor.

Weiss obliged, then once they were ready, sat down in between the other girls to listen to the rules of the first game. She wasn't one for board games, typically. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd played one.

But even though Yang and Pyrrha were experts, they never once got impatient with her.

They explained the rules, helped her out, and gave her advise on what moves to make whenever she got puzzled. They even playfully helped her defeat each other whenever they could.

Pyrrha brought a few snacks over for when they were playing, little bowls of nuts and chips along with cups of water for Weiss and herself, and soda for Yang.

They spend thirty minutes or so on each game, and there were a few that Weiss picked up on rather quickly. She won a few times fair and square, without even needing their assistance.

Once the board games had come to an end, Yang suggested they start a movie marathon. Again, this would be a first for Weiss, and she told them as much. They were a little surprised to hear that, but quickly told her what it would entail.

"Basically," Pyrrha said. "We're going to watch through several different films, one right after the other."

"Yeah!" Yang confirmed. "So we're gonna chill for a few hours! I'll order pizza!"

They remained on the floor where the blankets and pillows were. As Yang ordered food, Pyrrha got Weiss situated on the floor, having her lean back against the side of the bed for support. Pyrrha slipped a pillow behind the girl's back to help her get comfortable.

"Do you have any movies you'd like to watch, Weiss?"

"I can't think of any off the top of my head..."

"Well then, is there any kind you'd rather avoid?"

Pyrrha moved in and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. Weiss wished Yang would hurry up and turn the lights off before her blush gave her away.

"No..."

She was a little disappointed that she hadn't taken Pyrrha up on her considerate offers, but the red-haired girl didn't seem to mind.

"Well, all right then. But if something comes up that you don't like, just let us know right away!"

"Thank you."

Pyrrha pulled her in a little more as they waited for Yang to finish her phone call. During those few minutes, Weiss was a mess, her mind a barrage of panicked thoughts.

 _When should I bring it up? I came here today specifically to tell them the truth about how I feel, but when am I supposed to do that? When would be a good time...?_

She hadn't been able to find an appropriate time during their board games. She always got too nervous whenever she thought about speaking up.

She considered telling one of them while the other was in the bathroom, but then she didn't want to risk them getting upset with one another or with her.

She assumed there wouldn't be much of a good time to tell them during a movie marathon, because she didn't want to interrupt or stop the films just so she could say what she wanted to say.

Perhaps during dinner would be her best option...?

For now, she told herself that was what she'd do.

As Yang hung up the phone and informed them the pizza would be delivered in about half an hour, Weiss steeled herself.

In about thirty minutes, she'd be confessing her true feelings to them. She'd already subconsciously stiffened at the thought of it. Pyrrha, who still had her arm around her, noticed right away.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

"What's up?" Yang sat down on Weiss' other side, providing warmth that Weiss hadn't realized she'd been seeking in her absence.

"It's nothing. We can start watching now."

Yang and Pyrrha shared glances with one another, but opted to do as Weiss requested.

Yang had to get up again to turn off the lights, but returned a minute later to keep Weiss warm between herself and Pyrrha. The blonde held the remote and flicked around on the TV screen to a list of movie genres and titles.

They decided to start with a horror film first, simply so they wouldn't be watching something scary too late at night. Yang was fairly good with horror because she liked the thrill of the fright, whereas Pyrrha would often shriek or duck her face, but she'd always giggle a bit in the process.

Weiss, on the other hand, was finding it difficult not to flinch every other second. Each time something frightening popped up, she'd alternate between cringing into Pyrrha's shoulder or Yang's.

Sometimes, there were scenes when all three of them shrieked and came together in a tight, terrified embrace. Weiss believed those instances to be simultaneously some of the best and worst moments of her life.

But despite the fear the movie invoked in her, she needed to take the time to appreciate being held in such close contact to the people she cared most about.

There was something different about those scared, desperate hugs. They were a unique kind of hug, different from a greeting hug or a hug for comfort when she was sick. These hugs were only experienced when sitting in a dorm room on a Sunday evening watching horror movies with best friends.

So for Weiss, they were definitely something to savor.

She was actually starting to enjoy herself with this movie when Yang's phone buzzed. She paused the film and offered to fetch the pizza, but Pyrrha offered to go instead.

As soon as she'd hurried out the door, Weiss wondered if now was a good time to tell Yang, at least.

 _Or should I wait until they're together? I don't know. I don't know how to do this, or what I should do for it..._

She contemplated for a moment, knowing it wouldn't be long before Pyrrha returned. Yang was still sitting beside her on the blankets, stretching out her arms and legs while rolling her head from side to side.

"Phew!" she sighed. "That last scene really got me! How 'bout you, Weiss? You okay? I could feel your heart goin' a mile a minute." She pulled Weiss into a brief hug in an effort to help calm them both down.

Weiss longed to return the contact, but suddenly was feeling too upset to do so.

"Fine..." she mumbled. "I'm fine..."

Her stomach was twisting into knots.

She didn't want to tell them. She just wanted to keep doing this, being friends with them. She didn't want to lose this...

But she couldn't bear to keep it all inside any longer.

She was fumbling to arrange her thoughts into coherent bits of speech she could say out loud once Pyrrha returned.

A moment later, Yang parted from the hug as she heard her girlfriend tap her foot against the door. She got up to open it for Pyrrha, who walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Who's ready for pizza?"

"I sure as hell am!" Yang clapped her hands, then flicked on the lights before hurrying to a small cabinet to get some paper plates and napkins. Pyrrha put the pizza box on the coffee table, then invited Weiss over to choose a slice.

But Weiss couldn't even enjoy her first slice of pizza in months because of her nerves.

As the three of them sat back down to eat, she found that she couldn't speak up, after all. Her chest was pounding, and she was too nervous to even enjoy the taste of the food.

Yang and Pyrrha ended up eating three slices each, and they left the last one for Weiss to have seconds.

But Weiss couldn't even finish her first slice. She abandoned the idea of eating and left the pizza on the table as the pair invited her back to finish watching more movies.

Once the horror film was over, they watched some action and sci-fi films, then some comedy.

Weiss loved the sounds of their laughter. She wished she could join in. But she just wasn't feeling up to it anymore.

She lost track of the time, which was only something she could do with the knowledge that tomorrow was another day off from classes, and because she was with company who made her realize that forgetting time was okay.

It was Pyrrha who alerted them to the late hour once their most recent film was over.

"Oh gosh... it's almost one..."

"Huh?" Yang looked over at the alarm clock. "Oh, shit..."

The two of them had been snuggled up on either side of Weiss, who was half asleep already by now. But they roused her with gentle hands and words to inform her of the time.

"It's late," Pyrrha murmured. "Would you like us to walk you back to your room?"

Weiss' response was only a small moan as she opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to make sense of things. Yang frowned and cast her girlfriend a concerned look before looking Weiss over again.

"Hey, you didn't happen to bring some of that medicine with you today, did you, Weiss? Looks like you could use some right now. You're still recovering from that cold yesterday. And you hardly ate anything for dinner."

"No..." Weiss sighed. "I'm fine. It's... not that..."

"But it is _something_?" Yang wondered.

"Is it something you can tell us about?" Pyrrha offered. "We're here for you, Weiss. You can tell us."

Both of them pulled in their legs a bit, curling their arms around Weiss' shoulders and back by means of encouragement. But the smaller girl only sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I can..."

Pyrrha and Yang shared another worried look.

"Well..." the former murmured. "We don't want you to feel like we're forcing you."

"But just know you have the option, yeah?"

Weiss nodded, inhaling a shaky breath that both of them felt.

Weiss was nervous. Her heart was pounding again.

But this was what she'd come here to do tonight, and both of them were ready and listening.

So she had to do it.

"I..." She swallowed thickly, looking into her lap and not at either one of them. "I... There's someone I like..."

The girls on either side of her blinked in surprise at one another. They both put on quick smiles, though each of them felt a little dismayed at the news.

"Really now?" Pyrrha grinned.

"That's... really great!" Yang said.

"Who's the lucky person?"

"Have you told 'em yet?"

They each asked another question in turn, but it was more out of reflex than anything.

Truthfully, Yang was getting a distasteful feeling in the back of her throat, and Pyrrha's stomach was flipping. Neither of them liked the idea of Weiss liking someone else.

But before they could dwell on other thoughts, the white-haired girl went on.

"No... I haven't told them... because... well, th-they're already dating someone else. So I feel it wouldn't be right of me to tell them."

It was terribly difficult to get this off her chest, but she found it was a little easier by masking the identities of the people she was talking about. This way, Pyrrha and Yang couldn't know for sure their gender, and how many people "they" referred to.

As she confessed just this much to them, she could feel a weight lifting off her chest, though a portion of it still remained over her heart.

"I don't know if I _should_ tell them... I don't want to ruin their relationship by saying anything..."

And before she could even realize what was happening, she felt the tears spilling over.

The sight of her crying pained both Pyrrha and Yang in some indescribable way. Of course, it was never a nice feeling to see one another cry, but there was just _something_ about Weiss' tears that made them both want to jump into action.

"Hey, hey," Yang whispered. "It's okay, Weiss."

"Don't worry," Pyrrha soothed her. "Please don't cry."

They embraced her from both sides, running their hands through her hair and over her shuddering back. It hurt them as well, to know Weiss harbored feelings for someone else. Yang and Pyrrha both came to the realization now:

 _I wish it was me she liked..._

But _that_ made them feel horrible, too. Because they were already dating each other. Why should they need to seek anything else in Weiss when they were both already so happy together?

It hurt all of them in some way.

But at the very least, for now, they could all hold each other close.

Weiss cried freely in their arms, thankful that the lights were still off.

Pyrrha was the first to configure something to say to her distraught friend.

"Weiss... I think you should tell that person, when you're ready."

"I think so, too," Yang agreed. "If they're really your friend... then they won't think badly of you for having feelings for them, right?"

"In fact," Pyrrha went on. "They might even say yes to you!"

They were trying to sound hopeful for Weiss' sake. But the girl only cried harder, her words that much more difficult to come by due to the sobs.

"B-But... I d-don't want to... tear them apart..." she wailed softly. "A-And what if... if I confess... what if they're disgusted with me...?"

Pyrrha and Yang both instantly moved closer to her, hushing her gently.

"No, no, no," Yang murmured. "Weiss, that won't happen."

"No one would ever be disgusted just because you have feelings for them," Pyrrha assured her.

"And if they were," Yang growled. "You let us know and we'll give 'em a piece of our minds."

"That's right," Pyrrha affirmed. "So don't worry, Weiss. They won't think of you poorly. I think you should tell them..."

"We'll be here for you, either way," Yang promised.

Weiss sighed, sniffled, then sobbed.

But once again, they had turned things from nerve-wracking and painful to reassuring and comforting.

She needed to return their hugs at the very least.

She turned first to Yang and threw both arms around her, then did the same thing for Pyrrha.

"Thank you... I... maybe I'll tell them soon..."

"Atta girl," Yang murmured, stroking her hair.

"You're very brave, Weiss," Pyrrha whispered.

They all shared another embrace, taking as much comfort away from the physical contact as possible.

Their minds and hearts were all troubled by various different thoughts right now, but they all tried to forget those for the moment and just focus on the warmth they were sharing.

Yang and Pyrrha wiped away Weiss' tears, caressing her cheeks and hair, rubbing her shoulders gently.

Given the fact that she'd been sick yesterday, and that she'd had a rather eventful day today, it wasn't surprising that she fell asleep in their arms.

After that, they both knew it was time to head to bed.

Yang gathered Weiss into her arms and stood, while Pyrrha turned on the light briefly so she could pick up the blankets and pillows. She put them back into place on her movable bed, which was where Yang laid Weiss down.

Weiss was still dressed in the clothes she'd worn when she'd come here, and they didn't look like comfortable sleeping clothes. So the girls made sure to tuck her in beneath the warm blankets as snugly as possible.

Both of them shared a quick glance.

Pyrrha was first to lean down and press a soft kiss to Weiss' forehead. Yang soon did the same.

After that, they found it a little difficult to look each another in the eye.

They hurried to prepare Yang's bed, then turned off the lights again.

Both of them laid down together on the bed made for one.

In the darkness, their expressions were hidden on the outside, but when they pressed close together, it was easy to feel how much their hearts were pounding.

Yang let out a thin breath and opened her arms. Pyrrha sighed and moved in to hold her.

For a few minutes, they said nothing. They let their hands map patterns onto one another's backs, fingers threading through long, loose hair. Yang felt a small kiss on her neck. Pyrrha felt one on her cheek.

Eventually, their lips came together.

It was a strange kiss. Like they both knew what they wanted, as well as what the other wanted, but they couldn't admit it.

It was like having all the correct pieces of the puzzle arranged in the wrong order.

They parted and shared a long sigh.

There was tension in the still air between them.

They both struggled to find words.

Yang had never been good with them, so neither of them were too surprised when Pyrrha spoke first.

"Yang...?"

"...Yeah?"

"There's... something I need to talk to you about..."

Silence. Then,

"Yeah... me, too..."

Another beat of silence.

Pyrrha took in a breath, swallowing hard.

But before she could say any more, Yang quietly stopped her.

"Could this... wait till tomorrow...?"

Enough had been said and done tonight. They both felt that was true.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Of course."

They shared one last kiss, small, but enough. It reassured them that it was all right to wait until tomorrow to say more about the matters at hand.

So for the rest of the night, they slept curled up together, with the soft sounds of Weiss' breathing filling the backs of their minds.

* * *

 **A/N: It's difficult being in love with someone who's already in love with someone else. But I tried to write Weiss' mixed feelings as honestly as possible.**

 **If you like my work, please support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Love Laid Bare

**It's time to see how all of this will work out for them. Prepare yourselves!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Love Laid Bare

Yang and Pyrrha both would've liked to have slept in the next day on their day off.

However, there was something nagging at the backs of both their minds, an uncertainty that had been present for a while now, but that had only increased to un-ignorable levels last night.

They both woke around the same time, still very early in the morning, when the sun was only just beginning to rise. They rolled themselves over from where they'd been locked together in a gentle, tentative embrace all night.

Both girls now lay on their sides, facing one another. They were both weary and tired, as though neither of them had slept much at all last night due to the troubling thoughts weighing down their minds. They could both still hear the soft pattern of Weiss' breathing from across the room, deep and steady.

Yang and Pyrrha looked into each other's eyes. Yang offered a grin, but it didn't last long with how nervous she was to address this. Pyrrha reached out to take her hand, both to reassure Yang and to steel herself.

They cleared their throats, and got straight to the heart of the matter.

"Pyrrha... there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. I just didn't know when would be a good time..."

"It's the same for me, Yang."

They both felt their hearts sink to their stomachs, their throats tightening up.

They both believed they knew where this was going, and neither of them liked it.

Pyrrha squeezed her hand a little harder, her fingers shaking just as much as Yang's were. Her green eyes were a mixture of terrified and determined to speak the truth.

Yang took in a shaky breath and nodded to her girlfriend.

"You go first..." she mumbled. "I still don't know how I wanna say this..."

Pyrrha sighed, and squeezed her hand again.

"Yang... I... I just want to say that you never did anything wrong, all right? I love you _so_ much. That will never change. I just..." She looked away, but when Yang whimpered softly, Pyrrha forced herself to look back into those lavender eyes and be honest with her. "Yang, I... I don't know why. I really don't. But I think that... that I'm in love... with Weiss..."

Her heart started to pound the second the confession had slipped from her lips.

Yang's expression tightened and she flinched slightly, as though Pyrrha's words had physically stricken her, though very lightly.

"Damn it..."

"Yang, listen to me..." Pyrrha could see Yang's lip quivering, her eyes beginning to water. Pyrrha could feel a stinging behind her nose as well, but she persisted to say all she wanted to say. "Yang, it's not that... that I don't love you. It's not that you ever did anything to make me _stop_ loving you. I just... I love her, _too_.

"And I don't know w-why I would... because it's not like I'm unhappy with you at all. I'm happier than I've ever been before in my entire life, Yang! It's just... I feel I would be _even_ happier with her."

She was doing well not to let her voice waver. But it was at that point when Yang started to cry softly, miserable sounds tumbling out of her lips. Pyrrha lost what was left of her composure as she reached out to pull her in.

"Yang, please! D-Don't... I-I don't... I'm... I'm sorry..."

She lost whatever she'd been meaning to say. She couldn't bear to see Yang in pain like this, pain Pyrrha herself had caused.

She held Yang close and wept into her shoulder, wishing she could find her words again. Yang's tears were forming a warm, damp spot at the collar of her shirt, and Pyrrha cradled her tightly, repeating her name softly, over and over again.

Their bodies shuddered, rippling as numerous sobs coursed through their backs and chests.

Yang realized she'd sunken her teeth into the fabrics of Pyrrha's shirt in an effort to silence herself. But after a few minutes, she'd heard enough. She didn't want Pyrrha to keep crying like this.

She fought to arrange her thoughts coherently, and eased herself back to look down at her girlfriend. Pyrrha had lifted a palm to her mouth to cry behind, her cheeks drenched with tears.

"Y-Yang..." she choked. "I-I'm... so sorry... I-I..."

She couldn't finish any single thought, though. Everything just ended in more sobs.

Yang sniffled, reaching out to stroke gently through her hair, running the backs of her fingers and knuckles over Pyrrha's cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Pyrrha..." She sucked in another deep breath. "I gotta tell you... b-but first I gotta know... Are you... do you wanna break up with me...?"

Pyrrha's reaction was unhindered and immediate. Her eyes went wide, allowing more tears to rush down, and a look of sheer horror crossed her features.

"No!" she gasped. "No, Y-Yang, that's not at all what I-"

"Okay..." Yang curled herself over Pyrrha, as if to protect the girl from her own bad thoughts. "Okay... that's all I needed to hear, Pyrrha... thank you..."

Pyrrha wailed softly in her arms and clung tighter to her, burying her face into Yang's collar, her nails clinging at her back.

Yang's chest had been freed from an awful, gripping sense of dread now in knowing that Pyrrha didn't want to leave her. A fraction of the guilt and uncertainty remained, but she intended to address that now, once and for all.

"Pyrrha... thank you for going first. Cuz I... I never could've said it any better than you did..."

It took Pyrrha some time to register the meaning of her words. She continued crying for a moment, until she realized what Yang had said. At that point, she pulled back a few inches, just enough so she could look up into her eyes.

"Yang... what do you mean...?"

The blonde girl actually smiled a bit, closing her eyes as the tears came out along with her confession.

"Cuz I'm... in love with Weiss, too..."

Now, the silence between them was almost deafening, with only a few tiny sobs and sharp inhales to fill it.

Yang reopened her eyes to meet with Pyrrha's, the tears still dripping despite the shock and confusion.

"W-What...? Yang, you..."

"I mean... judging by what you just told me... I feel the exact same way as you do, Pyrrha. I'm in love with her, too. But I... it's not because _you_ ever did anything to make me unhappy. You were always so perfect, so good to me. I don't wanna... break up with you, either. But I... I really do love her... And I... I don't know what to do..."

After that, she couldn't say any more for a moment, because an awful thickness had curled up in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Pyrrha reached out to bring her close, releasing a massive sigh from the bottom of her stomach.

"Yang... oh, thank goodness... I never wanted to... to lose you because of this... b-but I knew I needed to be honest with you and tell you how I felt about her..."

"Y-Yeah..." Yang agreed. "It's th-the same for me... I never wanna lose you, Pyrrha... I _love_ you..."

"I love you, too..."

Now, they'd both gotten the awful secret off their chests, and they'd heard the other's secret as well.

Of course, neither had really expected the other's secret to be the very same one she herself had been keeping. But that made things a little less complicated, in a way.

Because now they both knew how the other had been feeling all this time, because she herself had been feeling the exact same way.

And being able to come clean about their feelings towards Weiss, and for the other to accept their feelings and reaffirm them now...

To be able to hear each other still saying "I love you" despite all that had been confessed between them...

It was like remembering how to breathe again after being pulled down into the depths of the sea.

Their arms curled around each other's shoulders and backs, which were still trembling from all the crying they'd done, and were still doing. Now, the whimpered apologies had become words of gratitude.

"Thank goodness..."

"Oh, thank god..."

They needed a moment to get all the crying done with, burying their faces in each other's shoulders, sniffling hard as they reached out to wipe each other's cheeks.

After a few minutes, they managed to quiet and calm themselves down enough to open their eyes again. Emerald and lavender met, each of them getting lost in the other color just as quickly and easily as they had the first time they'd met.

Without a word, they came together, quivering lips bumping needfully in a kiss, soft and timid at first, then firmer - surer.

They made it last for as long as possible before they needed to pull back for air. And at that point, they were both smiling a little.

"Look at us..." Yang sighed. "Covered in snot and tears..."

"Crying in bed on our day off..." Pyrrha added.

They leaned forward, brushing their noses together.

"But at least we got through that," Yang murmured.

"And we know what we're up against now." Pyrrha squeezed her tighter. "And at least now we know... we _know_ what we want."

"Yeah. I just don't know how we can _get_ it, is all..."

"That's all right," Pyrrha soothed her. "We can figure it out. Together."

"Yeah. Together."

They sidled in to share one more kiss, moving their arms around so they could reach up their hands to clear away the other's tears. Their clothes were all ruffled and covered in damp spots, and their messy hair was a fire-colored disaster by this point.

When they next parted, Yang shook herself off and ran a hand back through her bangs.

"God, I'm a hot mess right now. Think you could grab me a tissue?"

"Of course. I need one, too."

Both girls sat up in bed, shaking themselves off a bit, trying to let the reality of all this sink in.

They were fine.

They were still in love with one another.

They just... were both in love with someone else, too.

And that happened to be the same person for both of them.

They knew whatever came next would be difficult, but at least they now knew they wouldn't have to face it alone.

Pyrrha and Yang both turned themselves around, so they could reach for the box of tissues on the nearby desk.

But both girls froze instantly when they looked across to the other side of the room.

Two wide, tearful blue eyes were staring back at them.

Weiss was sitting up in Pyrrha's bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Her lips were trembling, and her breathing was already short and clipped.

Before either Pyrrha or Yang could make a move or an effort to say or do anything, Weiss pulled the blankets up to her face and started to cry.

* * *

She couldn't stop herself from crying.

What else was she supposed to do? She'd just woken up to the sounds of her two best friends and crushes whispering softly to one another-

-about _her_.

And they'd said things she'd never expected to hear, even in her dreams.

 _This... this can't be real... th-they... they said they're... in love... with me? B-Both of them...?_

It must have been a dream. There was no way she was this lucky.

But when she next looked up again, she discovered she was still sitting up in Pyrrha's bed, hiding herself behind the blankets.

When she gazed across the room, Pyrrha and Yang were still right there across from her, frozen in place on the opposite bed, eyes wide and cheeks wet. They looked scared, like they didn't know what they'd done, or what they could still do.

Weiss understood why they looked that way. If they really did love her, it must've hurt to see her crying like this without fully understanding why.

She knew they must have misinterpreted her tears. Because honestly, this was the most relieved and the happiest she'd ever been. Her heart was pounding with excitement and joy, her hands shaking as she clutched at the sheets.

She ducked her face into her palms again, unable to keep her eyes open with how much she was crying. She could hear the other girls now, voices thin and scared as they called out to her.

"Weiss...? Oh goodness..."

"Did you... hear what we...?"

They both trailed off, not sure what they should do.

If she had heard them, they didn't know how she was going to react. If she didn't feel romantically interested towards them, they might just be pushing her away more quickly.

Those were the same fears Weiss had harbored for the past few weeks, battling with her conflicting feelings. She didn't want Yang and Pyrrha to suffer anymore than they already had.

Fighting off the sobs, Weiss lifted her face once again, this time only briefly. She met both of their gazes in turn, lavender and emerald. Weiss lifted her quivering arms out towards them imploringly.

"Y-Yang..." she choked. "P-Pyrrha... please..."

They didn't need any more of a cue than that.

Both of them threw the blankets off themselves as they hurried across the room to her. They each took one of her trembling hands and knelt heavily on the bed beside her.

"Weiss..." Yang whimpered. "Weiss, are you okay?"

"We didn't... we didn't mean for you to hear," Pyrrha whispered. "We were just... trying to figure things out for ourselves."

"Please, don't hate us," Yang begged her. "We barely understand it either. I don't know how I could love you when I already love Pyrrha."

"And it's the same for me!" Pyrrha said quickly. "I love Yang with everything I have... and yet there's plenty of room for you in it, too..."

"But..." Yang wiped her sleeve over her eyes. "I mean, we understand if... if you don't..."

"It is... rather unusual, after all..." Pyrrha finished.

Weiss listened to every word they said, taking each one to heart.

It was a moment before she could finally muster the courage and breath to speak up, and by that point, all three of them were shaking and sobbing softly. Weiss grasped their hands with both of hers, trying to gain their attention.

"You two..." she gasped. "You don't... you really don't know... what this means to me..."

The taller girls shared a confused, yet concerned look.

"Weiss..." Yang murmured, stroking her hair a little. "Are you okay...?"

"Please," Pyrrha said, rubbing her back for her. "We never meant to make you uncomfortable."

Weiss shook her head to clear it, then looked to them each.

First, she turned to Pyrrha.

"No... I know the two of you never wanted to hurt me."

Then, she turned to Yang.

"And yes... I'm all right. _More_ than all right."

Here, Weiss pulled both of their hands to her chest, over her thumping heart.

"Because... because I've loved you _both_... all this time..."

With her true feelings finally revealed, Weiss hunched forward and sobbed at the top of her lungs.

She left Pyrrha and Yang stunned, with fresh rivulets of tears running down their faces.

Pyrrha leaned forward and wrapped her free arm around the white-haired girl.

"Weiss, you... you have...?"

Yang swallowed hard.

"You mean you... you love us, too? _Both_ of us?"

With their help and support, Weiss sat up again, furiously wiping her eyes against her shoulders.

"That's... what I said, you idiot."

Pyrrha actually snorted a little.

"She's right, Yang. That _is_ what she said."

"Yeah... I guess it is, isn't it?"

Yang's crooked smile had returned as well.

And then, it all started to sink in.

This... was really happening.

It was just... really hard to believe.

And yet, it was right here, right now, happening with every breath they took.

Yang let out a low whistle.

"Holy crap... So like... is this...? Are we like...?"

The three of them shared glances with one another, puzzled, yet certain.

"I mean..." Pyrrha began. "It's not unheard of, is it? If we all love each other, it shouldn't matter if there are three of us, right?"

Weiss was still clasping their hands in hers, trying to register what was happening.

"I... I've been so scared all this time... I didn't want to tell only one of you, because I thought you might get the wrong impression. So I made up that story last night... But I'll admit I... didn't plan on confessing so _soon_."

"And, to be honest," Yang mumbled. "I was freaked out, too. Because... I knew how I felt about you, and I was kinda... thinkin' that maybe you felt the same. But I didn't wanna hurt Pyrrha."

"Me too!" Pyrrha cried. "I kept thinking Weiss might've liked me, but then sometimes I'd think it was you she liked, Yang. I knew it was _one_ of us, I just... didn't know it was _both_ of us."

"Well, it is," Weiss affirmed. "And if you... you're both okay with it... I mean, I couldn't help overhearing, but I'm so-" Another sob cut her off. "I'm just so glad you're... that the two of you aren't breaking up because of me... I'd hate that... I'd never forgive myself... Because I know you love each other so _much_..."

Pyrrha hushed her and pulled her closer.

"And that's exactly why we could never break up."

Yang moved in to hug Weiss' other side.

"We love each other... And we love you, too, Weiss. That's how it is."

Hearing the words over and over only reaffirmed the reality of it all. Weiss sobbed again, pulling them both in to her as much as she could.

"Thank you... thank you..."

Pyrrha and Yang each wrapped their arms around her, pressing her into a tight, warm embrace. They ran their fingers through Weiss' hair, though the girl was still holding one of each of their hands over her chest. They could feel her heart thrumming in excitement, and it made their pulses quicken, too.

They took turns kissing Weiss' temples, brushing their noses against hers and each other's. They all wiped away the others' tears, whispering words of love and reassurance.

Somewhere along the lines, the crying came to a gradual stop, until there were only elated smiles remaining on their lips.

The bed was small, but somehow, they all managed to fit onto it. Pyrrha and Yang gently coaxed Weiss to lie down again, and they each remained on either side of her. Their clothes were all ruffled, and their long hair was messy and frazzled all around them. But the size of the bed made things all the more cozy with how closely they needed to press together.

As soon as Weiss' breathing had calmed down, Pyrrha and Yang leaned over her to share a tender kiss with each other. Weiss opened her eyes and watched them fondly.

The two people she'd been crushing on for months were now her _girlfriends_.

As they parted, they each let out a long sigh.

"Well..." Pyrrha murmured. "That... worked out rather well. With the best possible outcomes for all parties!"

"I know. I still can't believe it..." Yang muttered. "But now I gotta ask... which of us gets to kiss her first?"

"Oh!" Pyrrha gasped. "I... I'm not quite sure... How should we decide something like that? Weiss, do you... have a preference?"

"Don't worry," Yang said smugly. "Pyrrha won't get offended if you pick me first."

"And Yang can handle it if you choose me," Pyrrha countered playfully.

Weiss looked up at both of them, flicking her eyes from side to side.

"I... I..."

She hadn't thought about this at all. At the very least, they'd both made it clear that neither of them would take offense, no matter which of them Weiss ended up giving her first kiss to.

They both gazed down at her with patient eyes, promising to accept whatever decision she might come to.

But Weiss found she couldn't choose. Her cheeks heated up, and her heart started thumping again.

"I... I can't..."

The others instantly realized what kind of a situation she was in. Weiss didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Oh!" Pyrrha cupped her palm at Weiss' cheek. "I'm so sorry, Weiss! It's not fair of us to make you choose!"

"Yeah, it's okay!" Yang found one of Weiss' hands and interlocked their fingers. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? Here, how about this? Close your eyes."

Weiss flashed a glance at each of them, took a deep breath, and then complied.

"First," Pyrrha checked. "Is this okay? Are you.. okay with doing this right now?"

Weiss nodded right away.

"Yes... I've just... for _so_ long I've-"

"Okay," Pyrrha soothed. "All right. I just wanted to make sure."

"Just keep your eyes closed, yeah?" Yang squeezed her hand again, then released it.

Weiss laid there, her head not turned to either side more than the other. Her heart was pounding again as the anticipation took over.

She felt a presence hover over her, but she couldn't discern which side of her it was coming from. Both of them had moved, so that she wouldn't be able to tell.

Then, a soft pressure was put on her lips.

It lasted only a few seconds, then was gone, and another pair of lips followed.

Once the second person had pulled away, Weiss opened her eyes.

She didn't know which of them had been her first kiss, but she felt this was the best way to handle it. As far as she was concerned, they'd both received that honor. She didn't need to know for sure.

But now that it had happened, she couldn't contain herself.

Weiss let out a small whimper, and more tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, then dripped back against the pillow.

"Th-Thank you... Yang, Pyrrha..."

Once again, they leaned over her, each holding a kiss to her cheeks.

"You don't need to thank us."

"We should be thanking you."

And then, it was all bliss.

Yang couldn't resist pulling her newest girlfriend in first. She turned onto her side and kissed Weiss fully, slipping her arms around her. Weiss kissed back wholeheartedly, savoring the intimate warmth of the contact. Pyrrha lay behind her and stroked through Weiss' hair, running her hands all up and down her back.

As soon as Yang let her go, Weiss turned around to kiss Pyrrha. It was different from Yang's warmer, hungrier kiss. Pyrrha's was a bit softer, and she preferred multiple smaller pecks rather than one longer one.

But their differences didn't make either one any more or less appealing than the other, to Weiss. She loved them both equally, with all her heart.

Pyrrha ended up pulling Weiss on top of her, making her squeal a little. Weiss kissed her again. Pyrrha laughed and locked her in a tight hug, ruffling her hair.

Yang sidled closer and somehow managed to get one arm beneath Pyrrha and the other over Weiss. She cuddled them tightly and kissed them each in turn before begging Pyrrha for another turn with Weiss.

Weiss was transferred from Pyrrha's stomach to Yang's, the blush never leaving her face as she realized how easily they could pass her back and forth. She kissed Yang now, feeling more fingers running down her back in the process.

Everything was just so warm, so soft, so loving...

After a while, Weiss was laid back down between them. Yang braced herself over her now, pressing herself down lightly over Weiss, putting her weight on her elbows on either side of the smaller girl. She kissed her more deeply now, slowly, working their mouths together.

Weiss did her best to keep up and kiss back, but she was still new to this. Pyrrha noticed she was becoming flushed, and tapped Yang's shoulder to coax her back. Yang realized Weiss was panting beneath her and moved away.

"Sorry... Got a little carried away."

She caressed Weiss' face for a moment as she caught her breath.

Pyrrha took Yang's attention for the time being, guiding the blonde's lips to her own, tilting her chin a bit to get the perfect angle. Pyrrha was more used to Yang's fervent kisses, and she lasted long enough for Weiss to get some air.

"Yang..." she chided gently. "Let me show you how it's done." Pyrrha took her girlfriend's previous place over Weiss, a longing look in her emerald eyes. She pressed her lips over Weiss' and pushed a steady breath of air into her lungs, then pulled back. "Are you all right? Would you like to stop?"

Weiss shook her head.

"I'm fine. I don't ever want this to end..."

Yang grinned.

"Well then, it's a good thing we've got the day off!"

Weiss nodded, silently telling Pyrrha she was ready.

Pyrrha took things a little more gently. Of course she was just as excited to kiss Weiss as Yang was, but instead of longer, drawn-out kisses, she kept them short and light, letting Weiss breathe in between. Weiss curled her arms around her back, focusing on Pyrrha for the time being.

But after a few minutes, she reached out her hand, grasping to find Yang's. The blonde snuggled in again just as Pyrrha pulled away and laid back down on Weiss' other side. Weiss was gasping softly again, and Yang shot Pyrrha a soft glare.

"Hey, I thought you were telling _me_ to take it easy on her?"

"Sorry!"

Weiss chuckled dryly, but couldn't speak yet. Pyrrha reached out to place a hand on the smaller girl's stomach, rubbing gently. Yang laid her head over Weiss' collar, nestling close.

"Geez, Pyrrha," she mumbled. "Her heart's pounding. Give her a break, will ya?"

"Really now?" Pyrrha moved in as well and laid her head beside Yang's to listen. "Do you meant to tell me you didn't have _any_ part in this at all? You started it, Yang."

"B-Both of you..." Weiss grumbled. "Quit it... you're making it worse..." She could feel her heart thudding even harder now that she knew they were both listening. Yang and Pyrrha could both clearly hear the change in tempo and speed.

"Aw, sorry, Weiss," Yang cooed. "You're just so cute!"

"You heart sounds lovely," Pyrrha promised her. "May we... listen a while longer?"

"Pleeease?" Yang begged her.

Weiss huffed, then wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Fine..."

She could feel them both snuggle a little closer, their hands tracing soothing circles over her stomach and chest, sometimes curling through her hair as well.

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing, though her heartbeat maintained its quick, excited pace. It was a little embarrassing, but she found she didn't mind all that much.

Pyrrha and Yang listened to the rhythm in her chest, feeling her breathe. They shared a small kiss together as they continued to pamper Weiss.

This was all any of them ever could have asked for, and then some.

With the initial thrill ebbing away for now, the three of them dozed for a while, coiled together in a soft pile of limbs and hair.

After a while, they realized their heartbeats had synched.

For a time, no one spoke. They simply laid there and breathed together.

Hours had passed since they'd first woken that morning, and the room was now filled with light, adding to the warmth that already existed between them.

It wasn't long before stomachs started to growl.

Yang was the first to pull herself away from the comfort of Weiss' collar.

"Y'know..." she mumbled. "Now that you're with us, Weiss, I feel you should know about the initiation."

Weiss cracked open one eye and peeked up at her.

"Initiation?"

Pyrrha soon pushed herself up as well.

"Oh, Yang," she sighed. "Are you really going to make her-"

"Yup! No mercy, Pyrrha!"

"If you say so."

Weiss stiffed as they both looked down on her, smirking mischievously.

"W-What-"

But Weiss' voice was drowned out by a cheerful chorus.

 _"Tickle attack!"_

They dove on her like wolves on a swan, attacking her with four hands when she only had two to fend them off with. She squealed and shrieked as their fingers ran all along her sides, over her chest, under her arms-

Weiss thrashed about on the bed, laughing within seconds, flipping over onto her sides to try and protect herself. But she was outnumbered, outmatched, and surrounded. When one of them couldn't get to her, the other did instead.

They tickled her along her spine, at the nape of her neck, and anywhere else they could reach. Weiss' giggles filled the room, and quite possibly the entire building with how hard and loud she was laughing.

"Y-You two!" she shrieked. "I-I'll get you b-back!"

"Oh, will ya?" Yang grinned. "I'd like to see you try!"

"No, no," Pyrrha said. "She's right, Yang. This isn't a fair fight."

"Huh?"

"Your turn!"

"Whoa!"

In one swift motion, Pyrrha dove at Yang and pinned her down.

"Weiss, quick! Get her stomach!"

Yang writhed beneath her.

"Wh-Why you-! A-Aahaha!"

Weiss had recovered quickly at the prospect of revenge. She was just as ruthless as Pyrrha was now as they both attacked their blonde girlfriend. Yang rolled over and over again trying to avoid them, her crazed laughter littered with snorts.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, hearing Yang snort had always been a weakness of hers. She paused in her attack to laugh, and it was just long enough for Yang to lunge up at her.

"Aaah! Weiss! Help me!"

And so Weiss switched sides yet again, now focusing on making Pyrrha squeal. Her laughter was just as hearty and wonderful to hear as Yang's had been.

All three of them were laughing continuously throughout the ordeal, and it was probably a good thing this room was farther away from most others.

Eventually, the three girls ended up tickling whoever they could whenever they could get at. They wrestled on the small bed, rolling over, getting tangled in the sheets, laughing harder and harder until-

" _AH_ -!"

And all three of them fell onto the floor in a heap of hair and bedsheets.

Despite the impact of the fall, they were all still giggling softly, gasping for breath as they began to untangle themselves and each other. The fight was clearly over.

They sat up, shaking themselves off, reaching out to fix each other's clothes and hair.

Once they'd caught their breath, they all but collapsed into each other's arms.

"God..." Yang wheezed. "If that doesn't wake ya up, I don't know what will..."

"Getting a new girlfriend and tickle fighting," Pyrrha recounted. "It doesn't get much better than that."

"What about getting _two_ new girlfriends?" Weiss mused.

The others cooed and pulled her into a big hug, showering her with kisses.

Stomachs started to growl again, and they soon pulled apart.

"All right," Yang said. "Time for breakfast!"

"More like lunch," Pyrrha sighed.

"So brunch?" Weiss put in.

Again, they laughed.

They helped each other stand up and smooth out their clothes. As Yang got to making the beds, Pyrrha went to her drawers to offer Weiss some of their clean clothes for the day, so she wouldn't have to go back to her own room to change.

They took turns freshening up in the bathroom, happily taking the hair brushes to tend to each other.

Weiss discovered that kissing her girlfriends was a bit more enjoyable after they'd all brushed their teeth, and she made sure to steal a few more pecks here and there.

She ended up wearing a pair of Yang's shorts and one of Pyrrha's shirts, and they made sure to tell her how good she looked in them.

Once they were all ready, Pyrrha and Yang each took one of Weiss' hands. She squeezed them both in return.

They kissed her hands, and she kissed both of theirs.

With smiles wide and hearts warm, they headed out the door to face the first day of their brand new relationship.

And they'd see to it that there would be many more to come.

* * *

 **A/N: All's well that ends well! But don't worry! There will be an epilogue as well!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Epilogue

**Just a little something to wrap all this up! I hope you've enjoyed this story!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue.

Weiss had gotten so used to waking up alone that it was almost unreal now that she didn't have to anymore.

After the three of them had established their newfound three-way relationship together, they'd gone through the necessary process of making a request to the dean and people in charge around the dorm rooms.

The dean, Miss Goodwitch, was actually rather pleased when Weiss had asked her about a room change. She'd said that Weiss' room was far too small for a student to be staying in anyway, and of course Yang and Pyrrha had space to spare in theirs.

So after about a week or so of making the arrangements, they'd helped Weiss pack up all of her belongings, and had gotten one more portable bed into the larger room.

And now, here she was, waking up comfortably sandwiched between her two girlfriends.

They had three beds to use, and of course, if anyone ever asked, they'd say they slept on their respective mattresses.

But behind closed doors, they all squeezed onto just one or two of the beds, depending on the temperature that evening.

Either way, the three of them always woke snuggled up together, or in partial embraces.

Weiss was thankful it was Saturday again. She rolled onto one side first to kiss Yang's cheek, then flipped over to do the same for Pyrrha. The taller girls each took turns kissing her in return, then kissed one another as they roused themselves.

They took turns making the beds and getting ready to head for the gym.

As Pyrrha and Yang pulled on their sports bras and workout shorts, Weiss was sure to grab her bag which contained the presents they'd bought for her. She opted to change clothes here in the dorm bathroom now instead of in the locker room stalls at the gym.

The three of them got a quick breakfast, then sauntered over to the local gym.

Weiss slipped the sweat band Yang had gotten her around her left wrist and took a sip of water while Yang and Pyrrha tied each other's hair up. From there, Pyrrha brushed Weiss' hair for her, and Yang then tied it up.

They began their workout schedules as per usual, only now, they did it together.

Weiss laid down on a mat for her sit-ups, and each of her girlfriends pressed down on one of her sneakers. Every time Weiss came up, she'd kiss one of them on the nose, then the other.

Pyrrha decided to try out the treadmill a bit to help her endurance. The others ran on either side of her, keeping track of how many laps they were doing around the tracks on-screen. Every time someone completed a lap, they'd lean over for a congratulatory kiss from one of the others.

After that, the three of them drank some water as Weiss used the towel Pyrrha had gotten her to wipe her face off. She caught Yang flashing a mischievous look at Pyrrha and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothin'~" Yang hummed. "Just wanted to try something out."

"Like what?" Pyrrha slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh, you remember, don't you, Weiss?"

"Remember what?"

"What we'd asked the first time we spoke to you here?"

Weiss was silent for a moment as she tried to recall.

"Um... I-"

"Welp!" Yang clapped. "Here we go! Ally-oop!"

She dove in on Weiss' other side just as Pyrrha did the same. Weiss yelped in surprise as her girlfriends dipped down to each grab one of her legs whilst holding onto her hands with their free ones.

Pyrrha and Yang stepped close together, their shoulders providing a seat for Weiss as they lifted her up to perch there. Weiss clung to their heads tightly as her balance was secured by their capable hands.

"There!" Pyrrha beamed up at her. "Surprise!"

"We'd always been kinda curious what it'd be like to lift you!" Yang grinned. "And now we can!"

"And you're light as a feather, of course," Pyrrha added.

Now that she could comprehend what was happening, Weiss allowed herself to relax and let out a laugh.

"You two..." She leaned down and kissed each of them in turn, and despite the awkward angle, it was still very much enjoyable.

Once they'd gotten their taste of Weiss' sweet lips, the others let her down again.

"Welp," Yang rolled her neck around to crack it. "How's about we grab some ice cream?"

"Definitely!" Pyrrha agreed. "It's very warm today."

"I wonder what I should get..." Weiss mumbled.

They all picked up their bags and slung them over their shoulders as they headed for the changing rooms. Pyrrha took one of Weiss' hands, and Yang took the other.

Wherever they'd go from now on, this was how they'd do it.

Side by side.

Hand in hand.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes their story, until of course it continues in Carefree! Thank you all for reading! It's been an emotional journey!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
